Zero no Tsukaima: The World Again
by Mega Trainer
Summary: This is a story of Louise and Saito's lives together after they entered the World Door to Japan. This story will be a love story with adventure to boot as Saito and Louise will have to face potential future enemies and frivolous adventures. NOTE: This story will contain lemons! Genres: Romance, Fantasy, Adventure, Humor
1. Chapter 0

**_Hey guys MT here!_**

**_This is my new fanfic and my third one on my profile!_**

**_This is a fanfic based on the anime Zero no Tsukaima AKA The Familiar of Zero._**

**_I really hope you guys enjoy it and please feel free to let me know if there are any issues I should work out!_**

**_Thanks and ENJOY!_**

**_Edited 11/5/14_**

* * *

**Chapter 0**

When we last left our heroes, Louise and Saito, they had just arrived in front of Saito's old home and the camera had panned out and faded away as the series came to an end. Who says it has to? Let's pan back in and focus back so we can see what happened after that fabled moment!

* * *

_Ding Dong_

Louise and Saito stood, together, in front of the gate to Saito's old home, their fingers were intertwined. As they waited, after pressing the doorbell, faint rustling came from inside the house. They heard the front door open and heard footsteps approach the gate. Saito's hand gripped Louise's hand tightly. He hadn't seen his parents in almost two and a half years and of course he was nervous. Louise picked up on this almost immediately and she firmly grasped his hand and smiled. He turned to look at her and was calmed by her smile.

Just after this nice moment, both their heads flung in the direction of the gate which they heard opening. Once the gate was fully opened, they saw a woman with long black hair tied back into a ponytail. She had a white complexion but there was a warmth coming off of her which left her cheeks a bit rosy. She had a thin body and was wearing a simple, brown turtleneck and faded jeans with a white apron on top. As she appeared she was rubbing her hands on her apron, cleaning off whatever she had gotten on them.

"Hello, may I he-" the woman began before choking on her words. She looked at Saito with the most elated yet heartbroken face one could even have. "…S…Saito? I-Is…Is that you?"

"I'm home…Mom," Saito said with a smile as he held his free hand out to his mother. His mother had put her hands over her mouth as if to quell the sobs of happiness she was about to shed and she released it all at once when she threw herself over him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying.

"My baby! My baby! Oh! I thought I had lost you!" cried Saito's mother as she hugged her child to death.

Meanwhile, Saito's father had heard the commotion and had stepped out in a red and black robe and slippers.

"Dear, what is all the commotion?" asked Saito's father as he approached Saito and his mother.

"Honey! Saito is back! Look, our boy is back!" cried Saito's mother as she moved so Saito's father could see him. Saito's father stared with a surprised look and raced over to the two, hugging them tightly.

Louise had been standing off to the side witnessing this scene with an overjoyed expression at their reunion. She and Saito were still holding hands despite the mess of hugs that his parents were giving him.

* * *

After everything had calmed down, Saito and Louise were escorted into the house and all of them sat in the living room with some tea that Saito's mother had happened to be making.

As Louise inspected Saito's parents further, she realized that Saito's mother was a gorgeous woman with beautiful, shiny hair. She also inspected Saito's father and noticed he had a much stouter look than most men she had seen. He had thick black hair which was pulled back and gelled down; it gleamed from the sunlight coming through the window. He also had a worn complexion and several scars littered around his cheeks and jaw line. He wore a pair of worn, circular glasses and had a thick black mustache.

"So, son, when are you going to tell us who this fine young lady is that you brought with you?" said Saito's father in a deep voice that had an obvious curiousness behind it.

"Yes, I would like to know that as well, son," said Saito's mother with an equally curious tone. She had a much softer and more soothing voice that Saito's father.

"W-Well…uhh…this is Louise de la Vallière…de Hiraga…" Saito began with a blush. He was still very tense and without Louise holding his hand to calm him down it was just increasing exponentially.

"De Hiraga? Does that mean…?" asked Saito's mother. Saito gulped down nervously and Louise sighed. _Saito wasn't like this in Halkeginia but the nervousness of seeing his parents must make it hard for him to talk,_ thought Louise.

"Yes, Saito and I are married," Louise said, bluntly. Saito's parents' eyes opened wide and his mother gasped.

"Saito you have been gone for only two and a half years, how could you be married already? How long have you even known this girl? When was the ceremony?" asked Saito's mother, frantically, as she was shocked that her son was already married and he was only 18.

"W-Well we met not long after I disappeared and we got married…ummm…today is Tuesday so 5 days ago," Saito said, sheepishly.

"What?! And you didn't even call us for the ceremony?! Dear, say something," shouted Saito's mother in anguish that she didn't get to see her son go through the most important moment of his life.

"Hmm well as long as she isn't pregnant, I really have no issues. Besides he picked a looker," said Saito's father as he smirked. He had a proud expression on his face in that his son was able to find a beautiful wife for himself.

"I-I'm not!" shouted Louise in embarrassment. To which Saito's father chuckled lightly at her modesty.

"D-Dear! Ugh fine but Saito I better be told when you are going to have your first child!" Saito's mother scolded.

"Fine, Fine. Now please calm down, mom," said Saito with a sweat drop.

"Moving on from that, where have you been, Saito? This girl doesn't look Japanese, maybe French? Dutch?" Saito's father said as he thought about where Louise could be from.

"Oh she's neither. She's from Halkeginia and I have been there this whole time," explained Saito, bluntly.

"Halkeginia? I've never heard of that country," said Saito's mother in a confused voice.

"I'm not surprised. You see, Louise is from a different world. I got summoned there and I have been there for the last 2 and ½ years," explained Saito as he watched his parents' faces become more and more disbelieving.

"Ok does _this _look like something a normal person could do?" said Saito as he turned towards Louise and nodded.

Louise chanted some words and then shouted, "World Door!"

A portal opened up in the middle of the living room and Saito's parents were startled and stiffened up in their seats. On the other side of the portal you could see Siesta sweeping the halls of the Ornières mansion.

"Huh? Oh! Hello Master Saito! How goes your and Mrs. Vallière's honeymoon?" asked Siesta, happily.

"It's going okay, Siesta. Also, I'd like to meet my parents. Mom, dad, this is my maid, Siesta," said Saito as he gestured between his parents and Siesta.

"Hello, Master's father and mother!" said Siesta, enthusiastically, as she bowed to them.

"H-Hello," said Saito's mother and father in a still confused tone.

"Thank you, Siesta. We'll be back in around a week," said Saito as he waved Siesta off.

"Alright, have fun Master Saito. Try to save some fun for me, though," said Siesta with a perverted smirk on her face. Saito sweat dropped and Louise's cheeks puffed up in annoyance.

"Stupid maid! Go away!" shouted Louise as she shut the World Door, angrily.

"A-Alright, son, we believe you, but how can you afford a maid?" asked Saito's father in confusion.

"Well, the Queen made her my personal maid after she made me a noble after I kind of…died…" said Saito, sheepishly. Louise hugged his arm with a slightly saddened face after being reminded of the memory of Saito's death after he fought the Albion army.

"Died?!" shouted Saito's mother. "What do you mean died?! What has my baby been doing?!"

"Yeah but I was revived! That's how I'm here now. I had to fight in a war but I'm strong so it doesn't matter. Plus I've kinda died twice. The second time was complicated, though, so don't worry about it. Long story short, I served Tristain, a country in the continent of Halkeginia, and the Queen gave me land, a mansion, a maid, and made me a lord," explained Saito, bluntly. Both of his parents stared at him with shocked and utterly confused faces for several minutes as they attempted to process this. Saito wore a worried expression which was dealt with by Louise after she held Saito's hand and comforted him with her heartwarming smile, which he loved so much.

Saito's father sighed and leaned back in his chair. There was a silence afterward but it was broken quickly with Saito's father's deep chuckles. Saito, Louise, and Saito's mother all stared at him with confused faces.

"Haha…I'm sorry this is just so much to take in. I never expected my grandfather's story to be true!" said Saito's father with slight chuckles.

"Huh?" said Saito in a confused voice.

"Dear? Do you really think it could be the same world?" asked Saito's mother in a doubtful tone.

"Most likely! Let me get it and we will see," said Saito's father before he left the room to go to the basement. After a few minutes he came back with a long wooden box that looked ancient.

"Dad? What's that?" asked Saito in a confused voice as his father set the box down on the table in between them. Louise began inspecting the box and Saito watched her closely.

"Oh my gosh! This is Elfren wood! This wood is from the elf lands!" shouted Louise, shocked.

"So I was right. Then is _this _also from it?" asked Saito's father as he pulled the top off the wooden box which revealed a beautiful sword partially wrapped in a dark cloak like the one nobles wear.

"This sword…it looks like…Derf?!" shouted Saito in shock.

"You called, partner?" said Derf while Saito's hand glowed.

"Son, did your hand just talk?" asked Saito's mother.

"Yes. These glowing runes on my hand are holding the spirit of my partner. When his body, which was a sword, broke he came into my hand," explained Saito. Saito's mother looked at him with a confused look and sighed as she knew she shouldn't be surprised.

"Derf, don't you think this sword looks almost exactly like your old one?" asked Saito as he put his hand near the sword.

"Hmm…Holy flames of Gehenna! I know this sword!" shouted Derf in a shocked tone. _(Note: flames of Gehenna is a Blue Exorcist Reference) _

"Really? Then could you use it?" said Saito in a hopeful tone. He wanted to get Derf out of his hand so he could have some alone time with Louise. On their wedding night they couldn't do anything because Derf kept teasing them.

"Yeah! One sec," began Derf. Saito's hand began to glow brighter and a blob of light floated out of his hand and floated over and into the sword. The sword began to glow brightly and then faded. Saito picked up the sword and waited for Derf to reply. "Oh man! It feels so good to be in a solid sword again!"

"So, Derf, where do you know this sword from?" asked Louise.

"This was a sword my previous partner, the last Gandalfr, made just in case my previous body ever broke. The last Gandalfr was an elf and liked to craft magical weapons. She made me a body that was even more powerful than my previous one in case I lost my previous one. I don't really know what new powers this body has, though," explained Derf.

"That's alright; we'll figure it out eventually. I'm just glad you have a new body," said Saito, happily, as he put Derf into his scabbard.

"Well then, I'm glad that mystery is solved," began Saito's father. "You are probably wondering this, but your great grandfather was a soldier when he was younger. He and two of his fellow soldiers were flying and they flew into a solar eclipse and ended up in another world. Your great grandfather managed to get back after finding that sword, but he said his two friends never made it back."

"One of them must have been Siesta's great grandfather!" said Louise as she reminded Saito of the story about Siesta's family.

"That maid? Come to think of it, she did look somewhat Japanese," said Saito's mother.

"That's right! Maybe great grandpa knew Siesta's great grandpa. Small world isn't it?" said Saito.

"Well then, that's interesting. Anyways, dear, I'm getting a bit hungry. Shall we eat?" asked Saito's father as he rubbed his stomach.

"Ah, yes! It's already 5:30. Let me just finish up and we will eat. It was nice meeting you, Louise," said Saito's mother as she bowed.

"It was nice to meet you, too, umm…" said Louise as she tried to think of what to call Saito's parents.

"My my! We forgot to introduce ourselves! Louise, I'm Saito's mother, Aki Hiraga," said Aki, Saito's mother.

"And I am Saito's father, Kurata Hiraga," said Kurata, Saito's father.

Both Saito's parents went to the kitchen to finish up dinner and left Saito and Louise in the living room.

"You're parents are really nice, Saito," said Louise, happily, as she scooted closer to Saito.

"Yeah, they're the best. I'm glad that they like you, too. I wanted them to accept you as my wife," said Saito, lovingly, as he grabbed Louise's hand.

"I love you, Saito," said Louise, lovingly, as she smiled and looked up at Saito.

"I love you, too, Louise," said Saito, just as lovingly, as he began leaning in to kiss Louise.

They leaned closer and closer until their lips were about to touch but they were interrupted.

"Hoho, getting kinky with your parents around, partner?" mocked Derf, killing their mood. Louise glared at Derf while he chuckled and she threw him into the box and slammed the top on it.

"Stupid sword," fumed Louise, annoyed that her kiss had been interrupted.

"It's alright, Louise. We can have alone time later," said Saito with a perverted look in his eyes.

Louise blushed and Saito began laughing while hugging her.

_I really do love this girl, _Saito thought to himself.

* * *

_**So?**_

_**What did you guys think!?**_

_**This is a fanfic that I may or may not get serious on depending on how it's received so please give me feedback!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Until next time...byeeee! :D**_


	2. Chapter 1

___**Hey guys MT here**_

_**This is the next chapter of my fanfic.**_

_**I hope you guys liked the first one and please Review so I can know if there is anything I should change!**_

_**Also WARNING! This chapter has a lemon! If you don't like that stuff either loosen up or wait for the next chapter!**_

_**Anyways ENJOY!**_

_**Edited 11/5/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_Later that night…_**

"Are you sure it's ok for me to sleep with you?" asked Louise as she sat in her night gown in Saito's bed while she watched him clean up some of his things.

"Of course! We're married so my parents can't really say anything. Just relax," said Saito as he set Derf down against the wall. He walked over to the bed and Louise scooted over so he could climb in. Saito climbed under the covers and both cuddled together. "Good night, Louise."

"Good night, Saito. I love you," said Louise, lovingly, as she cuddled closer to him.

"I love you, too," Saito said, just as lovingly. He wrapped his arms around her and snuggled in closer before kissing her lightly on the neck.

"Mmm…" Louise moaned, lightly. She liked being kissed there. Saito smirked and kissed her there again and again, very lightly. "Stop it, Saito. We should sleep."

"We will, but who says we can't stay up a little longer," Saito said as he continued to kiss her neck lightly.

"Mmm…" Louise moaned, lightly. "Fine!"

Louise rolled over to face Saito and she began kissing him passionately. He kissed her back equally as passionately and he rolled them over so that she was lying on top of him and he was on his back.

Surprisingly, Derf was still quiet so Saito and Louise took advantage of his silence. Louise began grinding on Saito as they continued to kiss and Saito slid his hands along her thighs causing her to moan into his mouth. Louise is very sensitive to these kinds of contact.

Saito slowly slid his hands up her thighs and over her panties before sliding them under her nightgown. They paused their kissing so he could slide it off and they kissed again. Saito rolled them over and he moved up to look at Louise with only her panties on. Louise blushed and looked away in embarrassment before he smiled at her. He slid down and kissed her on her collarbone, lightly, and listened to her moan lightly. He kissed her skin, lightly, in a line down towards her breasts.

Saito slid his hands over her breasts and began to grope them, softly but firmly, and listened to her moan and watched her body move in response. Saito rubbed her breasts and felt her nipples get hard under his touch. He began to play with them and Louise moaned louder and then covered her mouth so that Saito's parents wouldn't hear her. Saito grinned at her reactions and moved his face towards one of her nipples and licked it lightly. Louise was shocked by the sensation and moaned loudly through her hand. Saito continued to lick it and suck it, groping the other as he did this. Louise put a hand on Saito's head and pulled it off when she couldn't take it anymore.

"Saito…haa…haa…I-I can't…please, just do it. I feel like I'm about to lose my mind," Louise begged which only made Saito feel more pleasure. He wanted to make Louise lose it. He wanted her to break before he made love with her.

Saito grinned and slid down her body to slowly pull off her panties.

"Louise, they're soaked," Saito said, mockingly, as he knew exactly why. Louise blushed violently and covered her face in embarrassment. Saito pulled them completely off and Louise helped him pull off his shirt. Louise laid down again, expecting him to pull off his pants next and put it in.

Saito slid down and kissed down the length of her thigh. Louise groaned and arced up at the amazing feeling.

"S-Saito! Put it in, please!" Louise begged as she neared her breaking point.

Saito grinned at her pleas and he moved his lips to the forbidden spot. He did one slow lick on her clit and Louise arced up in pleasure. Saito began licking and sucking on her clit and Louise continued to moan in pleasure. As he did this Louise's reactions got more violent as she approached her climax. Then Saito did one slow, full lick and Louise lost it.

"Aaaahhhh! Saitoooo! I'm comingggg!" Louise moaned, loudly, as she reached her climax. Louise was frozen in an arced position for a minute and she collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. "Meanie!"

"Haha…let's keep going," Saito said with a smile. Louise smiled and nodded as Saito began taking off his pants and underwear. Louise stared at his dick with a surprised and curious look.

"That's supposed to go inside me?" asked Louise, confusedly.

"Hehe," chuckled Saito as he kneeled over her. Saito looked at Louise, seriously, and she nodded. He slipped the head in and she groaned slightly. Saito slowly began to sink into Louise and she moaned more and more as he went in.

"Ow!" Louise exclaimed when Saito hit her hymen. Saito immediately stopped and looked at her with a worried face as he didn't want to hurt her. "I'm alright, just…go slow."

Saito smiled and nodded before he continued to sink into her. As he went in deeper, Louise clutched his arm as she endured a mixed feeling of pleasure and pain and she wasn't sure whether to wince or moan.

"Louise, you're so tight," Saito said in pleasure as he had finally completely sunk into her. Both moaned when Saito began moving back and forth and as time went on he began to move faster. Louise began to ignore the pain and pay more attention to the way Saito felt inside of her and she couldn't help but love it.

"Saito! I love you! Please go faster," Louise moaned as he moved inside of her.

"I love you, too, Louise!" Saito said as he followed her orders and began to move faster and harder. Louise gasped in pleasure and both panted harshly as they enjoyed each other. Saito groaned as he felt Louise begin to tighten up around him and as he grew closer to his climax.

"Saito! Let's go together!" Louise moaned as she wrapped her arms around Saito's neck and he began to move harder again. Saito nodded and he began moving faster as both moaned louder. Saito and Louise were about to reach their climax. Louise could feel Saito throbbing inside of her as he approached his climax and Saito could feel Louise tightening up on him as she approached hers.

"S-Saito!" Louise called out as she was about to peak.

"Louise!" Saito shouted as he was about to peak.

"I'm coming!" shouted both of them as they peaked. Louise arced up in pleasure for the second time and Saito smashed himself into her as he released everything inside of her.

Saito collapsed onto Louise, her arms still around his neck, as both panted heavily.

"That was…amazing!" panted Louise as she hugged Saito.

"Yeah!" Saito panted as he moved his head into a comfortable spot on her chest.

"I love you so much, Saito," Louise said, lovingly, as she blushed and played with his hair.

Saito smiled and said, "I love you, too, Louise. Forever."

Both laid in a happy silence for awhile until their silence was sorely interrupted.

"Ahaha! Good job on becoming a man, partner!" shouted Derf, mockingly. Saito and Louise stiffened up and blushed violently, ignoring Derf.

* * *

**_The next morning…_**

"Saito~! It's time for breakfast," Aki said as she opened the door to Saito's room, happily. Aki opened her eyes to look at Saito and was shocked to see Saito and Louise sleeping on top of each other with their clothes strewn about the room.

Aki floated over to the edge of Saito's bed with glowing red eyes and hair that was waving out away from her head as her fury prepared to unleash itself.

"Unhhh…" groaned Saito as his eyes cracked open. He was startled when he saw his mother and looked at her then Louise lying naked on top of him then back at his mother with a frightened smile and a sweat drop.

"Saitooo~ What have you been doing?~" Saito's mother sung in an evil voice, a vein popping out of her forehead.

"Uh m-mom! Um it's not what you think…!" Saito said as he tried to save himself from the situation.

"Mmmm…Saito you're so good at that…" said Louise in a sleepy voice. Louise picked the worst time possible to talk in her sleep. At this point Saito had completely given up on trying to survive his mother's wrath.

"M-Mom?" said Saito, nervously, as a black aura grew around his mother.

_I am soooo dead, _thought Saito with a sweat drop.

"Dear! Breakfast!" shouted Kurata as he was clearly hungry. Aki was immediately broken from her fury and she quickly left the room with a smile as she happily went to finish breakfast.

Saito sighed in relief as he knew that the only thing that could distract his mom was feeding his dad. His parents are so in love that he likes to use it to get out of trouble sometimes.

"Mnhhh…" groaned Louise as her eyes cracked open. She blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light and she lifted her head to look at Saito. She noticed that Saito wasn't wearing a shirt and she tilted her head to look down his muscular build and then noticed that she wasn't wearing her nightgown. Louise stared for a second and then her eyes widened as she remembered that she became a woman last night. She blushed violently at the memory.

"Morning, love," Saito said, lovingly, with a smile on his face.

"G-Good morning," Louise stuttered as she continued to blush. Saito chuckled at her embarrassment and he hugged her tightly. She blushed more and looked up at him before she noticed that their faces were very close together.

Louise looked into Saito's eyes and she began to lean in for a kiss. Louise leaned in and Saito closed the gap faster before they kissed lightly for a long while.

Louise blushed and smiled after they broke the kiss and Saito returned the smile.

"Saito! Breakfast!" Kurata shouted up the stairs. Louise paused and remembered that Saito's parents were around and she hopped out of bed immediately. She grabbed her panties, skirt, and shirt and slipped them on at alarming speed. Saito sat and watched her fly around and laughed to himself at her nervousness. He got out of bed and slipped on some clothes before escorting her downstairs to eat breakfast.

_Best. Night. Ever, _thought Saito to himself as they went downstairs.

* * *

_**So?**_

_**I haven't done may lemons so please tell me how I did!**_

_**Was it too detailed? Too little details?**_

_**Please review so I can improve for you guys!**_

_**Anyways until next time... byeeee :D**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**Sorry I haven't posted anything in a bit, I have had quite a bit to do the last few days and haven't had much time to write.**_

_**Those who are supporting my story, thank you for your support! I really appreciate it and because of the interest you have had it has inspired me to plan out the future of the story.**_

_**Anyways ENJOY!**_

_**Edited 11/5/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_Later during breakfast…_**

"So, what do you two plan on doing today?" asked Kurata as everyone ate their breakfast. "I hope you two don't plan on staying up in Saito's room all day, if you know what I mean."

Both Saito and Louise stiffened up and blushed at Kurata's words which caused him to chuckle.

"W-We don't know what you're talking about, dad," Saito said, nervously, as he continued to blush and eat his food. Louise sat in a bit of a stunned silence while she blushed and ate.

"Uhuh," Kurata said with a smug face. Saito's mother was trying to ignore the conversation until Saito finally changed the subject.

"Anyways…I guess I could go introduce Louise to some of my old friends. Are there any still here?" asked Saito, curiously. By this time most of his friends would have either gone off to college or begun looking for work somewhere and he wasn't sure which stayed in Tokyo.

"Hmmm…I believe Sakura and Hikaru are still here because they said they were going to Tokyo University, and Toriyama said he was going to work here in Tokyo at his one of his father's old friend's restaurant, so he is still here. Ah! Asuna said she was going to an art school in Kyoto but she is here in Tokyo visiting some family! You may be able to meet up with them all. If you like I can contact them," Aki said, enthusiastically, as she wanted Saito to see his old friends again.

"A-Asuna?! Really?!" shouted Saito, nervously, causing Louise to react. Saito spaced out a bit and blushed which made Louise stare at him with a worried face.

"Who is Asuna?" Louise asked, curiously and a bit worriedly.

"Hm? Oh! Asuna is an old friend of Saito's. She is the daughter of my old high school friend and since I was so close with her mother, Saito spent a lot of time with her. She was also Saito's girlfriend. They broke up not long before Saito disappeared," Aki explained. The fact that Saito reacted in such a way to hearing about his ex made Louise a bit uncomfortable. Saito reacted to this immediately and his face flew over to look at her. He put his hand on hers to reassure her.

"Don't worry about it, Louise. She wasn't anywhere near as important to me as you are," Saito said, lovingly. Saito could hear his dad making a choking sound and saw him pointing his finger towards his open mouth as if saying he was choking on their lovey dovey and his mother began to giggle.

Saito and Louise broke away and continued to eat their food with a slight blush on their faces.

"I'll go and call them all. Where do you want to try meeting them, Saito?" asked Aki as she began to get up from the table and put her empty plate in the sink.

"U-Um…let's meet at Koichi Karaoke," said Saito before he finished up the food he was eating. Aki nodded and left the room to make some calls and Saito picked up the table after everyone finished eating.

* * *

**_Around 11am that day…_**

"Saito! You're going to be late if you don't leave now!" shouted Aki from downstairs. Saito was supposed to meet everyone at the karaoke place at 11:30 and it takes around 20 minutes to get there.

"Alright!" shouted Saito as he and Louise raced downstairs.

"Saito, make sure not be out too late, we are having your grandmother and sister come by later to see you," said Kurata, sternly. "Also, Saito, you know you can't carry a sword around in Tokyo."

"But I wanted to introduce Derf. I mean he's my partner; he deserves to meet them, too. If only I had some way to hide him," said Saito as he tried to think of an idea.

"Partner, why not just leave me here and use a World Door to get me later," Derf said after he popped out of his scabbard.

"That's a great idea, plus you won't get in trouble," said Kurata.

"Alright, I'll remember to get you later, Derf. Try not to have any embarrassing conversations with my parents, okay?" said Saito, sternly, before he put Derf by the umbrella rack.

"See ya in a bit," said Derf.

"Alright, bye everyone. Come on Louise," said Saito as he grabbed Louise's hand and they left for the karaoke place.

* * *

**_Later at Koichi Karaoke…_**

"Hey look, I can see it. We're almost there, Louise," said Saito as they ran over to the karaoke building. They were a bit late because they started to get a bit lovey dovey on the way over, so they had to run over.

"Is that them, Saito? There is a group of people out in front," said Louise while panting from their running.

"Hey, guys!" shouted Saito, while waving his free arm in the air, as he ran over to the group.

"Saito!" shouted one of the girls.

"Oh my gosh, Saito! It's really you!" shouted the other girl who looked like she was about to break into tears.

The other two guys had big grins on their faces and waved back at him with a happy and relieved look in their eyes.

Saito and Louise had reached the group and Saito let go of Louise and mingled into the group receiving high fives from the guys and them giving him noogies saying how he worried them. One of the girls clung to him, happily, and made jokes about how much she missed him while the other girl stood slightly silenced just outside the group.

Everyone quieted down when they noticed her biting her lip and waiting, patiently. They all stepped away from him and Saito and the girl stared at each other.

"Saito…it's really you…" the girl said, fighting back tears. Saito smiled and nodded and the girl threw herself at him, hugging him and crying into his shirt out of happiness that he was back.

"A-Asuna! Why are you freaking out so much?" shouted Saito in surprise. Louise stood in the background with a frown after realizing that Asuna, Saito's ex, was hugging him so tightly and crying similarly to how Louise reacted when Saito died and came back after the battle between Albion.

"I-I've missed you so much! What happened to you? When you disappeared I was so worried, I thought you had died or someone took you!" shouted Asuna as she cried into him. Saito sighed and rubbed her head in reassurance to try and calm her down.

_(Asuna has silver hair that flows down her back to her hips. She had a tanned complexion and is a gorgeous looking woman. She is blessed with a healthy bosom, if you know what I mean, and has a good figure.)_

After a few minutes, Asuna calmed and all of them headed into the karaoke building and got a decent sized room for all of them.

"So, Saito, when are you gonna introduce us to the pink haired cutie, that you brought along?" asked the goofy looking guy.

"Oh, uh sure but first let me introduce you guys to her," Saito began before turning towards Louise. "Louise, these are my friends. The goofy looking one is Toriyama. He may look a little bit like an idiot but he can make some great food. His parents died when he was younger and he has been taken care of by his dad's friend who owns the best noodle restaurant this side of Tokyo. The other guy is Hikaru, he's a genius and a pretty nice guy but he can be a little dense. The girl sitting next to him is Sakura. She's an anime nerd and she always loves to dress up like characters from her favorite anime. She also had a huge crush on Hikaru."

"Idiot! Don't just blurt out random things! Besides Hikaru and I are dating so leave me alone," shouted Sakura, angrily, as she fought back against Saito's teasing.

"Really!? Who confessed first!?" Saito asked in a shocked voice.

"I did, haha," said Hikaru, sheepishly. "Toriyama left us alone at the movies and I confessed out of nervousness. It was just before you disappeared so we didn't get a chance to tell you."

"Wow, cool! I'm happy for you guys," congratulated Saito, before his attention was taken by an 'ahem' coming from Asuna. "Oh! Louise this is Asuna, my childhood friend. She was the girl who was crying so much outside. She was always a crybaby."

Asuna puffed up her cheeks in annoyance at Saito's teasing and he began to laugh at her.

"I'm also his ex-girlfriend and Saito I don't care if you just got back, you tease me again and I'll punch you," Asuna said, childishly. Saito cringed at the thought because he knew Asuna hit hard and Louise fidgeted slightly at hearing how easily Asuna could say 'ex'.

"Anyways, guys this is my wife, Louise," Saito said, easily, as he gestured towards her. Louise bowed, slightly, to acknowledge them and they all stared at them with surprised faces.

"Ahaha! Saito you're a real riot! She may be a cutie but there's no way you two are married," said Toriyama as he completely believed it to be a joke.

Saito and Louise held up their left hands to reveal the rings and Sakura, Toriyama, and Hikaru all did a spit take with the tea they were drinking.

"WHAT THE HELL, SAITO!? HOW COULD YOU BE MARRIED AFTER ONLY TWO AND A HALF YEARS OF BEING GONE?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU EVEN KNOWN THIS GIRL?!" shouted Toriyama in complete shock as Sakura and Hikaru sat in a shocked silence. Asuna sat off to the side with a horrified look on her face.

"I've known her for two and a half years. We got married around a week ago," Saito said, bluntly. Toriyama stared at him in disbelief at how he could say that so calmly and the rest remained in their previous poses.

Sakura finally broke out of her daze to speak. "You knock her up?"

"W-What!? No! And how you say that so calmly?!" asked Saito as he was surprised to hear such a question.

"I'm not pregnant! Saito and I got married because we love each other!" Louise defended, sternly. The others stared in continued disbelief and Saito smiled and put a hand on hers.

Asuna got up and left the room before Sakura quickly followed her with a worried expression as to what was wrong with her.

"What's wrong with Asuna?" Saito asked, worriedly.

"After you disappeared, Saito, Asuna blamed it on herself for cheating on you and dumping you so harshly. She hasn't interacted with any guys besides Toriyama and I since you disappeared. She said you were the only one she would ever love again. So seeing you with a wife must have shocked her pretty hard," explained Hikaru. Saito frowned and clenched his fists on his knees. Louise looked at him with worry and she put a hand on his shoulder to remind him he wasn't alone.

Saito looked at her and smiled before getting up.

"I'm going to talk to her," Saito said as he walked towards the door.

After he closed the door he began running to look for Asuna and Toriyama and Hikaru began to question Louise about where Saito had been and what had happened to him.

* * *

Saito found Sakura trying to comfort Asuna who was sitting in the corner, hugging her legs. As Saito approached, Sakura got up and began to walk towards him. She put a hand on his shoulder and glanced at him. He nodded and she left to go back to the room.

Saito walked over to Asuna and sat next to her, not speaking.

They sat in silence for a minute or so and Asuna finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry…" began Asuna, sadly, without looking at Saito. "You just got back…It's a happy time, and I'm just ruining it."

"No, it's my fault for not realizing your feelings beforehand. I'm sorry that you felt the way you did when I disappeared and I was a bit happy that you felt that way about me, but I love Louise. I've gone through a lot to protect her and we're too close from me to stop loving her. I think you should move on, there are other guys who could make you happy," Saito said, sternly yet soothingly. Both sat silent for a few seconds and Asuna stretched her legs out and tilted her head back and began to laugh aloud.

"Ahahahahaha! You always know how to make me feel better, Saito!" said Asuna, happily, a few tears drifting down her cheeks.

"Well I know you pretty well. We've been close for almost our whole lives," said Saito, happily, as he chuckled. Asuna stared at Saito with a happy look and she smiled brightly at him.

"Hey, Saito, close your eyes. I want to give you a welcome back present that I got you," said Asuna, suspiciously. Saito looked at her with a puzzled look and shrugged before following her orders. Asuna scooted close to him and slowly moved close to his face.

Asuna kissed him lightly making Saito's eyes open wide in surprise and he remained frozen in shock. Asuna broke away and stared at his face before giggling and hopping to her feet.

"You've always been cute when I surprise you," Asuna said, lovingly.

Saito sighed and got up before he shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked back to the room.

"If you do that again my wife is going to kill you," Saito said, bluntly.

"Bring it on," Asuna said, playfully, with a smile on her face.

_Troublesome girl, _thought Saito as he heard Asuna giggle and skip next to him.

* * *

_**So? What did you guys think?**_

_**I decided to keep up the harem theme that Zero no Tsukaima originally had and to be honest I think it will add alot of humor to the story.**_

_**Anyways, feel free to Review and let me know how I'm doing, also PLEASE put forth any ideas you have. I'm always looking to incorporate some reader ideas into my stories and since the time between me finishing the anime and beginning this fanfic is short, I haven't had alot of time to plan out every detail of the story so your ideas will be greatly appreciated.**_

_**Anyways until next time...byeeee :D**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long but I have been a bit busy.**_

_**This will be the last chapter until school starts for me so be prepared for a one a week. I will probably be posting the chapters on fridays starting next week with the occasional two chapter week.**_

_**I hope you guys are liking the story and sorry it's been a slow start!**_

_**Anyways ENJOY!**_

_****__**Edited 11/5/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Saito and Asuna entered the room to find Louise, Toriyama, Hikaru, and Sakura having a fervent conversation about Louise's world and everyone except Louise had a disbelieving look on their faces.

"What's up, guys?" asked Saito as Asuna walked over to the couch and Saito closed the door behind him.

"Saito, I think your wife has some issues, she says that she is from a different world and that you have been there, too," said Hikaru, worriedly, as he stared at Saito, hoping he would contradict it.

"Oh, no, she's right," began Saito before turning to look at Louise. "Babe, can you open up a World Door so I can get Derf, I wanna introduce him."

Louise nodded and pulled out her wand before chanting the words to activate the World Door. A World Door opened up against the empty wall beside them and everyone could see the inside of Saito's house. Saito moved through and picked up Derf before coming back in through the portal.

Everyone sat in surprise at what they just witnessed and were speechless. Louise closed the portal and she and Saito sat back down on the couch opposite Saito's friends.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura asked, bluntly, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh in Louise's world, there are people who can use magic. That was one of the spells she can use, which is basically a wormhole by our science. I've been in that world, too, but I can't use any magic," explained Saito, bluntly.

"I still can't believe it and what is that sword, Saito? You know swords are illegal," said Hikaru, sternly.

"That's why I left it at home and used the World Door to get it. This is my partner in the other world. He is a magical sword that has helped me fight evil mage. His name is Derf," introduced Saito. "Derf, these are my friends."

"Pffft, look at Saito, talking to a sword," said Toriyama as he cracked up.

"Oi! Don't make fun of my partner, you blithering idiot. I'm not a normal sword," shouted Derf, angrily, after he popped out of his sheath.

"WAAH!" shouted Sakura, fiercely. "The sword TALKED!"

"What the hell is this, some kind of manga?!" shouted Toriyama in surprise.

"Partner, your friends are real idiots," said Derf, mockingly. Saito just sweat dropped at their reactions to Derf.

"That's so cool, Saito! I can't believe you've been in another world!" shouted Asuna, unusually calm. She was the only one taking this news well.

"This is pretty hard to take in but if it's true then yeah it is pretty cool," Hikaru said as he tried to calm himself from the shocking revelation of Saito's location during his disappearance.

"At least you guys are trying to take this seriously," said Saito, happily, but obviously mockingly to Toriyama and Sakura who glared at him.

"So what did you do in the other world?" asked Hikaru, diligently. Being a man of knowledge, he loves to learn about new things.

"Well, I'm the familiar of Louise, meaning I'm contracted as her assistant. I've had to put up with a lot because at the beginning she didn't like me but we got close pretty fast after awhile of putting up with each other. After a point I met Derf and we worked together to fight a mage who could use golems made of rock. Then I met the queen of the country we live in and I had to rescue Louise when she was kidnapped during a mission we had in a country during a civil war and when the country was taken over by some evil mage I had to fight in a battle by myself…I kinda died in that battle…" said Saito, sheepishly. Asuna and the rest jumped up in their seats upon hearing such words and all stared wide-eyed.

"Y-You…died?" stuttered Asuna, as she looked at him with a horrified face.

"Yeah, I had to fight an army of 70,000 by myself, it's not surprising, but I was doing pretty well until the archers came in. Derf said I took down a thousand or so before I went down," said Saito, proudly, while his friends stared at him with horrified faces. "B-But I'm okay now! One of my other friends brought me back with a magic ring."

Everyone sat in a still disbelieving shock and Asuna leapt out towards Saito, grabbing his arm and hugging it tightly.

"I can't believe you died! I wish I had been there to help you! I'm so glad you're still alive!" sobbed Asuna as she cried into his arm, causing Louise to tense up out of jealousy as she watched Asuna rub her, quite healthy, bosom on Saito's arm.

Saito held back a perverted smile to comfort Asuna and he released Louise's hand to caress Asuna in an attempt to calm her down.

Louise pouted, slightly, but at the same time was sympathetic to Asuna since she felt the same way when she found out Saito had died.

Toriyama noticed Louise's pout and decided to try and lighten up the situation.

"Hey, Asuna, if you keep rubbin' your breasts all over Saito, I think his wife is gonna kill you," joked Toriyama, causing Hikaru and Sakura to chuckle, lightly. Asuna paused and broke away from Saito, a bit embarrassed, and wore a thick blush.

"Ehehe…it's alright no harm done," Saito said, innocently, causing Asuna to smile and Louise to punch him in his side.

"Saito, we're on our honeymoon. Stop being perverted with other girls," scolded Louise as she stood up on the seat and looked down at Saito.

"I wouldn't mind if Saito was being perverted," Asuna said, bluntly. "It's not like we haven't been like that before."

Everyone stared at her blankly, except Saito who was blushing.

"What," Toriyama said, bluntly.

"Hm? Didn't I tell you guys? Saito and I did it a few times," Asuna said, bluntly. Everyone continued to stare, except Saito who was blushing violently and Louise who had a dark aura forming around her. "Saito was pretty good, too. He can last forever if he wants to."

"Saitoooo~" said Louise in a dark voice causing Saito to stiffen up and sweat drop.

"Y-Yes…my love?" Saito said, trying to see if he could break away from his near death. As he turned to look at Louise, a dark aura encompassed her, her hair waved out away from her head and her eyes glowed brightly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had s-sex with someone else?" Louise said as she held back her want to kill Saito.

"W-Well I d-didn't think I n-needed to... Plus h-how do you think I knew how to do it when we did?" Saito said, hesitantly, fearing that his life would end any moment now.

"Saitoooo! How could you not have told her? Did what we do not mean anything?" asked Asuna, innocently, as she clung to Saito's arm. Asuna was doing it again. She was doing something that would get him in trouble just because she wanted to mess with him. She had been doing this since they were younger.

"Did it mean anything, Saito?" Louise said as the aura continued to grow. Of course Toriyama, Hikaru, and Sakura weren't going to get involved. Instead they decided to watch as if it was a soap opera. Hikaru even manifested a box of popcorn that he and Sakura were eating as they watched intently.

Saito looked back at Louise who was awaiting his answer and shook his head violently to signify a no. Asuna rubbed up against him, getting a slight perverted reaction out of him and Louise frowned and drew her wand.

"EXPLOSION!" shouted Louise as she blew up Saito and flooded the room with smoke.

When the smoke cleared a slightly charred Saito laid on the floor, twitching, and Toriyama, Hikaru, and Sakura began laughing loudly. Louise stood there pouting and watching Saito while Asuna fell to the ground and put Saito's head on her lap as she caressed him, worriedly. She didn't mean to get Saito hurt; she just wanted to mess with him.

* * *

**_Sometime later…_**

"Louise, we're on our honeymoon, did you really need to blast me?" Saito said as he rubbed his head sorely while sitting on the slightly burned seat with a pouting Louise on his left and an innocently smiling Asuna on his right.

"So now that that's all over, why don't we have some fun?" said Toriyama. Everyone became very excited as Toriyama began to fiddle with the karaoke machine and everyone had a blast doing karaoke.

When they finally finished, they all walked outside together, laughing and happy.

"This was awesome guys! It's been so long since I could just kick back and relax! What about you, Louise?" asked Saito as he turned towards Louise with a big smile.

"It was really fun. I've never been able to have so much fun without having to be formal," Louise said with a big smile as she clung to Saito's arm.

"Yeah! But now we are gonna go party some more in town!" shouted Toriyama, excitedly, as he pumped his fist in the air. Everyone laughed at his enthusiasm as they walked.

"Hey, Hikaru, can I get the time?" Saito asked. Hikaru glanced at his watch and pointed his wrist out to Saito. "CRAP! It's six already?!"

"What's wrong, Saito?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"My grandma and sister are coming over to see me and my mom said not to come back to late," said Saito in a flustered voice. It would take 20 minutes to get home and Saito's mom usually has dinner ready around 6:10.

"Oh! Saito if we're in a rush I can use the World Door," suggested Louise. Saito's eyes sparked with remembrance as he realized they could get home instantly.

"Can I go with you guys?" said Asuna as she popped out of nowhere.

"Why, Asuna? Aren't you visiting your mom?" Saito asked in a confused voice.

"I texted her earlier that you came back and she said it was okay that I stay because she knew I missed you," Asuna explained with an innocent smile.

"I guess it's alright then," said Saito, sheepishly. Even Saito knows that wife + ex-girlfriend = a _big _no no.

Louise growled, lightly, and pouted before everyone bid farewell and Louise opened the World Door.

"Come on, Asuna, you first," Saito said as he gestured towards the portal. Asuna smiled and walked through, coming out in front of the gate to Saito's house. Saito and Louise held hands and walked through the portal before it faded away.

All three of them walked through the gate and then the front door of Saito's house.

"Mom, dad, we're home!" called out Saito as they took off their shoes before entering.

"Saito! Where have you been? Your sister and grandmother have been waiting for you!" scolded Aki as she waved a cooking ladle at Saito. "Oh! Hi, Asuna. How have you been?"

"I've been good Mrs. Hiraga," said Asuna with a bright smile on her face.

"That's good! I'll go and set a place for you at the table," said Aki before hurrying off to the dining room to prepare the table.

As the three walked into the living room, a tall girl leapt at Saito and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Saito! I'm so happy you're back!" shouted the girl as she grabbed him, tightly.

"That's Saito's sister," whispered Asuna to Louise. "Her name is Shana. She has always cared a lot about Saito, so when he disappeared she got really depressed."

"Ohhh…" whispered Louise in understanding as she inspected the girl.

Shana had coal black hair that was tied into a ponytail and dripped down in curls. She had a beautiful complexion with deep blue eyes and generous curves in her figure. At the moment she was wearing a dull green turtleneck and a pair of jeans.

"I'm so glad you're back!" said Shana, happily, as she continued to hug Saito, tightly.

"Haha, you gonna cry sis?" Saito mocked with a chuckle. Shana released her hug and knocked him across the head.

"As if, moron," said Shana as she wiped a tear from her eyes after turning around.

"Oh, my baby!" shouted an elderly woman as she speed walked over to Saito and gave him a tight hug and kisses all over his forehead and cheeks.

"G-Grandma that's embarrassing!" said Saito as he squirmed under her grip.

"That's Saito's grandma," whispered Asuna to Louise. "Her name is Shiina. She's always coddled Saito and she's the one that taught him about chivalry and taking care of girls he likes."

"Well that explains a lot…" sighed Louise under her breath.

"So is this my new sister-in-law that I've been hearing about?" said Shana as she jabbed a thumb towards Louise. Saito's grandmother broke from Saito for a moment when she heard this.

"Y-Yeah, this is my wife, Louise de la Vallière," said Saito with a light blush on his cheeks. He still can't get used to saying that.

"Ohhh!" shouted Shiina as she speed walked over to Louise and hugged her tightly. "So you are the little girl who has made my baby into a man! Such a beautiful young girl! My baby, Saito, has such good tastes!"

"Can't…breathe…" said Louise as she struggled to gasp for air. Shiina released Louise and chuckled, lightly, as she apologized for her rambunctious behavior.

"Make sure to make lots of great grandchildren for me. I'm still young and I want to see them grow to be as handsome and beautiful as their parents," said Shiina, her enthusiasm completely undying.

Saito and Louise were frozen as an enormous blush broke out on their faces.

"Heh, at least my brother can do something right. He managed to pick a looker," said Shana with a mocking undertone.

Louise blushed further and the group was interrupted by Aki who was hitting a pan with a cooking ladle to call everyone for dinner.

"Time to eat! The shenanigans can wait until later," said Aki before everyone began to walk over to the kitchen, laughing and talking.

* * *

"What do you have to report?" said a dark figure in a mirror that was being held by a cloaked figure.

"The Octorus has been discovered in the human world. She is with her familiar who carries the Infinity Blade," said the cloaked figure. The dark figure put on a devious smile and chuckled lightly.

"Haha seems it's time to begin our plans," said the dark figure.

"Yes, Lord Ivarod. Soon the human world and the magical world shall be connected and you and the council will rule over all," said the hooded figure.

"Good, my pupil. Now continue to monitor them. Make sure they do nothing that may interfere with our plans," said the dark figure.

"Yes, my lord," said the hooded figure. The dark figure on the mirror nodded and faded away from the mirror. The hooded figure put the mirror away in their coat before looking up.

On their forehead was a word spelled out with runes from Halkeginia. The words glowed purple and on further inspection they were the runes of the one known as God's Brain.

The hooded figure looked up at the sky as the rain began to fall and began to walk down the street in silence.

* * *

_**So?**_

_**Nice and suspicious ending for the chapter and I have decided to bring in ****Mjöðvitnir** (which is an annoying name so I will just be using God's Brain or GB for short)_

_**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed. Please be sure to Review to let me know of anything on your minds about my story and until next time byeeee :D**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**I told you guys I was gonna get a chapter out by Friday!**_

_**I hope you guys like it. I know the story has been a bit slow but I wanted to really add in as much info about Saito's world because you will be seeing all of these characters throughout the story.**_

_**Anyways, I ramble, ENJOY!**_

_**Edited 11/5/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**_During dinner that night…_**

"Mm! Mom your food is as delicious as ever!" Saito shouted, happily, as he scarfed down his food in huge gulps using his chopsticks. Louise was using a fork and knife because of her several failed attempts at using chopsticks.

"Slow down, Saito, before you choke," Aki scolded. Saito ignored her and continued to scarf down his food with a happy face and she sighed as she was not surprised.

"So, grandmother, could you tell us about great-grandfather?" said Kurata, as everyone continued to eat.

"Huh? I thought Shiina was Saito's grandmother?" said Louise in a confused tone.

"Well, Louise, dear, Shiina is actually Kurata's grandmother, but because Saito's grandmother died, Shiina has kind of taken her place," explained Aki, quickly. Louise mouthed an 'Oooh' and Shiina replied to Kurata's question.

"Well, I already found out about the sword and my new great-granddaughter, so I guess I can skip most of the explanations since I know what you and Aki know," began Shiina, as she put down her chopsticks. "Now, where to start. Saito, you said something about your maid being Japanese?"

"Yeah, Siesta, my maid, is part Japanese, part Halkeginian," said Saito.

Shiina smiled and bent over towards them, "Well I've got a little secret to share with you, so am I."

"…HUH?!" shouted everyone at the table.

"Wait, grandmother, does that mean…?" Kurata began.

"Yup! My mother was from Halkeginia. She came back with my father after they had fallen in love," said Shiina, nonchalantly, and with a smile.

"Wow! I can't believe it! That means I'm like Siesta!" Saito said, excitedly.

"Ehehe, yes! But anyways, why don't we move on to more important matters. That sword that my father passed on to me came with an instruction manual. The thing is, is that it's blank," said Shiina as she pulled out a small black book with gold edges and gold runes that were the same as Saito's.

Saito took the book, with a curious look, and his runes began to glow along with all the gold parts of the book. Saito and everyone stared at it intently. Even Derf popped out of his scabbard to see what was going on.

The book suddenly ceased glowing and Saito paused for a moment before opening the cover.

"R-Recor…a-ali…moricortaisia," read Saito aloud. The runes were written in Halkeginian which Saito still couldn't read very well. "What could that mean?"

"Partner that means 'Bearer of my sword.' Let me read the rest because it's in an ancient Halkeginian language," said Derf before Saito tilted the book in his direction. "Ahem! 'Bearer of my sword, my name is Sasha and I was the previous Gandalfr. I made this book to react only with another Gandalfr by making it with the purpose of it being a weapon. This manual will explain to you all the powers that I have merged with the sword. You, using your powers as Gandalfr, won't be able to access them naturally because magic isn't something they can make you learn. I don't know how long it has been since the second Gandalfr was born, but I wish you luck. You activating the powers of this book means only one thing, a storm…is coming."

"A storm? Does that mean something bed is going to happen?" said Shana as she pondered the meaning behind what Derf said.

"I might have a feeling…" said Saito, cryptically. "But anyways, let's see what kind of powers Sasha was talking about!"

Saito turned the page and found the first spell listed. He, excitedly, picked up Derf and raced outside, closely followed by Louise and his family.

Saito held Derf in the air and read the spell a couple times before closing his eyes and reciting the phrases. "Krackstikal boshnivar stikal moniraiya."

Derf began to glow and the blade retracted into the hilt of the sword. Everyone waited for a moment and a shining blade of lightning blasted out of the hilt.

"Woah! That's soooo cool, bro!" shouted Shana as her eyes glowed in amazement.

"Wo-o-oahhh! Look at you, Derf!" Saito shouted in excitement.

"Haha! I feel like a million bucks, partner!" shouted Derf.

Saito and everyone laughed and grinned and shouted in excitement. Everyone was happy and amazed, until the blade suddenly disappeared, and Saito collapsed a moment later.

"Saito!" shouted Louise as she flew under him to keep him from hitting the ground. Derf's blade came back out and he panicked with everyone as they all rushed to Saito's side. While everyone was freaking out over Saito, no one noticed the book that was still in his hand. The page turned by itself and it said, 'Be wary, these powers will drain you severely until your body can get used to it. Use it sparingly.'

* * *

**_The next day…_**

"Unhhh…" groaned Saito as his eyes cracked open. Everything was a bit blurry at first but things cleared up after a few seconds. Saito tilted his head to look the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was 3:00pm. Saito tried to move and realized he couldn't move his body. He also noticed a slight pressure on his arm and tilted his head just to find Louise sitting next to his bed, asleep. "Louise…?"

Louise perked up a bit at hearing her name said weakly and her head bolted upward.

"Saito! Are you alright?!" shouted Louise, worriedly, as she grabbed his hand and held it up.

"I'm…alright," Saito said, weakly. "Looks like…that magic really…takes a lot out of…me."

"Y-Yeah…" began Louise. "S-Saito, can you please not use those powers again…I can't help but feel like it will end up like Lifdrasir…"

Saito watched her as she stared at him with a worried look and he cracked a smile to show her he would be alright.

"Louise…can you get me…the manual?" said Saito, weakly, as he turned his face towards his nightstand, where the book lay. Louise frowned and got up to pick up the book before returning to her seat. She took Saito's hand before, hesitantly, putting it against it. Saito's runes glowed and the gold lettering glowed as well. Louise put the book on Saito's stomach and helped him sit up so he could look at it.

Before they could open the book, it flipped open on its own to the page with the warning on it and Saito and Louise looked at it with a puzzled face. They brought Derf over from the corner and he read them the warning, causing both Saito and Louise to perk up.

"Yes! That means…I can use it more the more…if I train," Saito said, enthusiastically, despite his weakened state.

"Yay! I'm so happy this won't kill you, Saito!" shouted Louise as she hugged Saito and squished his face into her chest. Although she doesn't have a whole lot there, nevertheless Saito still enjoyed it…until he began to suffocate. "Ah! I'm sorry Saito!"

"I-It's okay," said Saito, sheepishly, as he gasped for air.

"So, now we know that you can train your magic reserves," said Louise, happily. "Just like me with my Void magic."

Saito smiled and worked up enough energy to lift his hand up to Louise's face. Louise saw him struggle but when he got it up to her cheek she pressed it against it and smiled, lovingly, at him.

"I love you, Saito," said Louise, lovingly. Saito smiled brightly at hearing this and looked straight into her eyes.

"I love you, too, Louise," said Saito just as lovingly. Louise smiled brightly at him after he said it back and she pulled her hair back behind her ear before she leaned forward to kiss Saito. They kissed lightly but neither wanted to let go.

"Hehe, getting it on in the middle of the day, bro?" said Shana as she leaned against the doorway of Saito's room. Louise jumped and Saito stiffened upon hearing her and she just laughed in a maniacal and teasing way.

"Finally! Someone gets me!" shouted Derf, excitedly.

"You, too, sword?" asked Shana as she walked over to him.

"Hell yes! I'm always with Saito, since he's my partner, and ever since they got married it's been non-stop of this! Even last night th-" said Derf before Louise jumped and forced him into his scabbard, silencing him.

"Stupid sword," muttered Louise with a bright blush on her face. Shana stared at her with a smug look, knowing exactly what Louise was shutting Derf up about.

Saito laid there and sighed before Shana grinned and spun on her heel before walking out because she wanted to leave her brother to rest.

_This is going to be a LONG week, _thought Saito in an uninterested mood. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with his sister's teases.

* * *

**_Several days later…_**

"Dear, do you really need to leave so soon?" said Aki, worriedly. She didn't want Saito to leave so soon after only a week had passed by.

"Don't worry, mom, I'll make sure to visit when things are calm in Tristain," said Saito, reassuringly.

"Haha, relax, Aki, Saito will be sure to be back, though that will probably be when we will be having little feet running around the house again," said Kurata, cheerfully. Saito and Louise immediately understood the meaning and blushed, violently, at the thought.

"Bro, you better not forget to call me whenever you're in Japan," said Shana while she head locked Saito and rubbed his head with her fist.

"Alright, Alright!" Saito said as he struggled in her grip. Shana laughed and released her grip on him before his grandmother (technically great-grandmother) came up to him.

"You better make sure to make lots of great-great-grandchildren for me, Saito! I ain't goin' for awhile so I wanna make sure I get to pass my old stories on to as many generations as possible!" said Shiina, excitedly, as she burst forth with energy. Saito and Louise both sweat-dropped at her enthusiasm before Saito's friends came to say goodbye.

"Saito! You better not forget to come back! I need you to teach me the secrets to getting a girl," said Toriyama before he wrapped his arm around Saito's neck. Saito laughed awkwardly and nodded in response before Sakura pushed him off.

"Gosh, Toriyama, you're gonna break his neck if you tug on it so hard!" shouted Sakura. "Well, until next time, Saito. Hope you have fun in Halkeginia from me and Hikaru!"

Saito smiled at a normal goodbye and he high fived Hikaru before Asuna came in to interrupt.

"S-Saitoooooo," whined Asuna as she stared at him with big watery eyes and tears. "Do you really have to goooo?"

"Y-Yeah, Asuna, but don't worry I'll make sure to visit all of you guys again," Saito said with a sweat drop because Asuna could be so dramatic. Saito petted Asuna on the head and she looked up at him, in her chibi form, and she broke out crying and hugged him.

"Waaaah! I'm going to miss you, Saito," Asuna cried as she buried her face in Saito's chest. Saito refused to put his hands on her because he could feel Louise's jealous stare piercing his back and he sweat-dropped enormously.

Hikaru dragged Asuna off of Saito, as she kicked and screamed, with an annoyed and embarrassed look.

"Come on you, and see ya, Saito," said Hikaru as he dragged her off.

Louise opened up a World Door and she and Saito waved off to everyone before they took each other's hands and walked through the portal, ending up in their house. Saito and Louise watched the door slowly shrink and watched everyone on the other side wave at them until the door completely disappeared.

Saito smiled at the fact that his honeymoon went significantly better than he thought it would and thought to himself, _Life…Life is good. _

* * *

_**So? What did you guys think?**_

_**I finally ended the honeymoon because I really want to get into Saito using Derf 2.0.**_

_**Anyways please Review and let me know how you like things so far!**_

_**Until next time...byeee :D**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**I'm SO sorry I didn't get the chapter out last week. I have been feeling under the weather for the past couple weeks**_

_**To make it up to you guys I will be posting up last weeks chapter and this weeks chapter at the same time**_

_**I hope you guys like them**_

_**Anyways ENJOY!**_

_**Edited 11/5/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"We're home!" shouted Saito as he and Louise walked in through the door of the mansion.

"Huh? Where did Siesta go?" asked Louise after they were ignored for several minutes.

"That's weird, I told her we'd be back in a week," said Saito in a confused voice.

Saito and Louise wandered around, aimlessly, as they looked for some sign of life and ended up checking almost every room in the house.

Finally, they came upon the last room they had yet to check, the dining room. Both of them heard rustling coming from the other side of door and looked at each other before Saito pushed the door open slowly.

The room was pitch black and Saito reached for the light switch. As the lights turned on, Saito and Louise were surprised by a shout.

"SURPRISE!" shouted all of their friends as they jumped up from behind the main table.

"Wh-What is all this?!" asked Louise as she was shocked to see everyone there, and to see their dining room a mess of decorations and food.

"We decided to throw you both a welcome back party to celebrate your return from Saito's world," said Siesta as she approached them.

"So how was it?! Were there a new breed of gorgeous women there?" shouted Guiche before getting bonked across the head by Montmorency.

"Saito, you must tell me of all the scientific wonders of your world!" shouted Mr. Colbert.

"Saito, I'm glad you came back safely," said Henrietta as she approached Saito.

"Saito! Your back! Now you can make an egg with Sister!" shouted Irukuku (or Illococoo, depending on the translation you saw in the anime) before being pulled away by Tabitha who was blushing profusely.

"Saito, I hope you had a lot of fun!" shouted Tiffania in her calm and relaxing voice.

"Saito! You have to take me to your world, too, I want to charm some of the boys there," said Kirche with an overly happy attitude.

"Ahaha… thanks guys, but you really didn't need to," said Saito, a bit embarrassed at everyone's enthusiasm.

"It's alright, we wanted to, Master Saito," said Siesta as she clung to Saito's arm.

"Yes, we did," said Henrietta as she pushed Louise out of the way and clung to his other arm. Saito panicked and looked straight at Louise to see her eyes begin to glow in anger.

"Louise! Don't ruin the man-" began Saito before being cut off.

"EXPLOSION!" shouted Louise, as she blew up Saito, throwing Siesta and Henrietta off of him.

"Your Majesty!" shouted Agnes as she ran over to help Henrietta up.

"It's alright, I'm okay," said Henrietta as she reassured Agnes. "But Saito…"

Saito lay on the grounded, slightly charred, and with swirls in eyes as Louise stood and pouted, mumbling something under her breath. Meanwhile, everyone in the background just sweat-dropped until Saito got up and the party began.

Everyone was dressed casually because they knew Saito and Louise wouldn't be dressed for the occasion and they just wanted the two to enjoy themselves, rather than worry about etiquette.

"So, Master Saito, did anything exciting happen on your trip?" asked Siesta as she served him food.

Saito proceeded to explain everything from the Louise-Asuna issue to Derf's new body to him finding out he's part Halkeginian.

"Really?! That's amazing, Saito," shouted Guiche in amazement.

"Yes, this is quite the interesting development," said Mr. Colbert as he went through all the information in his head.

"Well, let's just have a good time! We can prod Saito later," said Montmorency before she dragged Guiche away to dance a bit. Kirche proceeded to drag Mr. Colbert off to do the same and was later followed by Julio and Henrietta, Tiffania and Malicorne, and then all of the rest just danced together.

Saito held out his hand for Louise to take and escorted her to the dance floor after she had taken his hand.

Saito and Louise danced with the rest for hours and everyone had a blast until night had finally came. Everyone had stayed over that night and slept in the dining room after they had cleaned it up.

* * *

**_The next morning…_**

"Goodbye, everyone! Thanks for coming!" shouted Saito as he and Louise waved everyone off. Both sighed in relief after everyone was out of sight because they were exhausted and just wanted to relax in mansion.

They were allowed to have no such thing.

Both heard a loud engine and an elf ship flew over their mansion. An elf riding a dragon flew down and landed in front of them.

"Are you Mr. Saito Hiraga?" asked the elf.

"Yes? What's wrong?" asked Saito in a confused state.

"The elf council requests your presence in Rivendell. It is the capital of Elvenheim," said the elf after bowing to Saito.

"Rivendell? Isn't that the place that I was imprisoned in?" said Saito, a bit cautious as he put his hand on Derf.

"Yes, the Elf Council offers its sincerest apologies and wishes to extend their apology with a gift. They also wish to show you something that is connected to the Void Mage," said the elf, who was a bit nervous. Saito was no weakling and he was fully aware of his power as a warrior.

"I think we should go, Saito. They won't hurt us. They wouldn't risk insulting all of Tristain and its allies along with Lord Bidashal and his followers," said Louise as she nudged Saito on. Saito paused for a moment and sighed, relaxing his muscles and releasing his grip on Derf. The elf sighed in relief and beckoned Saito and Louise to come onto his dragon. Siesta had been watching the scene and waved them off before heading inside to send a messenger bird to notify Henrietta, Tabitha, and Julio.

* * *

**_Later at the capital city of Rivendell…_**

"Woooooowwwww!" shouted Louise in amazement at how beautiful Rivendell looked.

"Don't get too distracted, Louise, we need to talk to the council," said Saito as he attempted to break Louise from her daze before she spun around looking at the amazing city.

"This way, please," said the elf as he escorted them towards a beautifully designed building which towered over the water abundant city.

As they entered they walked down a long hall which had paintings of what Louise and Saito surmised to be famous Elvin politicians. At the end of the hall was a large room which Saito remembered to be the council room. In the seats they saw all the members of the council along with several guards around the room. Lord Esmail was standing in the back, behind the podium, and seemed as though he was in the middle of a speech.

"Ah…Mr. Hiraga. Pardon I was just informing the council of your arrival," said Esmail with a slight discomfort. He did have a notably strong hate of the 'savages' so speaking to one in a formal tone must have made him fairly uncomfortable.

"It's alright. So I heard you wanted to talk to my wife and I?" asked Saito, getting straight to the point.

"Ah, yes. I…would like to offer my apologies for my treatment of you during your previous stay here. I spoke with the other council members and they agreed that I may have provoked you a bit too far. Please accept my apology," said Esmail in a strained tone as he partially bowed in respect to Saito.

"It's alright, however I'd like for you to apologize to Tiffa, after all she was the one you were hurting," said Saito with a protective voice. Even though he didn't have feelings for her, Saito still was very protective of his close friends.

"Ah, yes, of course. We have already sent a ship to pick her up. We will be welcoming her here as one of our own," said Esmail, slightly less strained. He obviously favored Tiffa because of her elfish blood.

"Then everything is fine," Saito said, plainly, with a more relaxed voice.

"Um…the elf that escorted us here said you had something to show us?" said Louise as she cut in. Esmail glared, slightly, still not anywhere near as fond of a Void Mage as he was of Saito, the hero of Halkeginia.

"Ah, yes, please follow us Mrs. Hiraga and you as well Mr. Hiraga," said a bulkier elf who carried a bit of…mass…in his abdominal area. He had a fairly deep voice compared to the other elves. He led the two out another door in the room which led to a room with a staircase that went downward.

They walked down stairs for almost a half an hour before reaching a short tunnel which led up to massive marble doors which were littered with gleaming gems and had the word 'Gandalfr' written in runic. They also had a small circular seal in the center of the double door.

"What's this?" asked Louise in a surprised and confused voice.

"When we brought Mr. Hiraga here the first time, we never bothered to ask his familiar name. Once you had defeated the dragon and we learned your name, our scholars immediately began research because they had recognized the name. We discovered that your name, Gandalfr, was on this door. This door was sealed by the previous master of Gandalfr. We believe that only Gandalfr and his Void Mage will be able to open the door," explained the council member as he described the situation.

"But, what can we do?" Saito asked.

"We aren't sure, which is why we brought you here, hoping something would happen," said the council member.

"Hmm…" said Louise as she walked up to the door and felt the circle which had immediately caught her eye. As she rubbed the magic circle she began to stare more and more deeply at it until the light in her eyes dimmed.

"Louise?" said Saito, slightly confused by her reaction. He was ignored and Louise slipped out her wand, slowly, and stepped back. She placed the tip in the center of the circle and began to chant in a low voice which echoed in the room.

"What is she-?" began the council member before he was interrupted by Saito's arm flinging in front of him, Saito's eyes unmoving.

After a few seconds, the magic circle began to glow and lines of light blasted out in all directions and split in half at random locations until each line ended in a gemstone, causing all of them to glow. The magic circle sunk into the door and slid apart after all the gems flipped over into the door. It revealed a slit in the wall with an indentation. Saito noticed that it looked familiar and after a few seconds he pulled out Derf and slipped him into the slot, carefully.

"Turn me, Partner," said Derf. Saito did as instructed and turned Derf with a mighty turn and gears could be heard on the other side. After a few seconds of clanking and clicking a silence could be heard. The doors suddenly popped apart and surprised everyone, including Louise who had gone back to normal. Saito went up to the doors and pushed them open, revealing a brightly lit room.

"What is this place?" asked Louise, rhetorically.

"I don't know, but what are these drawings on the wall?" asked Saito before being surprised by a burst of steam coming from the ground. A circular stand slowly came up from the ground with an old brown book lying on it. The book was slightly tattered but in surprisingly good shape for being stuck in a room for several thousand years.

"How fascinating! An ancient room and book that has most likely not been seen in millennia!" shouted the council member. "I must inform the research division immediately!"

"Yeah, I think it will be best to leave it to you guys," said Saito as he carefully looked through the book. "This script is even weirder than my runes. I don't think we will be able to read this, Louise."

"Yeah I guess…I wish we could have found out what all this is about quicker," said Louise, a bit saddened at the anti-climatic moment.

"It's alright, we will inform you, immediately, once we have some kind of information," said the council member who was, obviously, extremely excited at the find.

"Alright, thanks so much. I hope all goes well," Saito said, happily. Saito and Louise were led back out and the council member left them with some other elves that were to escort them home while he ran off to inform the research division.

* * *

_**So? What did you guys think?**_

_**In case you guys haven't noticed I will be making alot of references in this fanfic. In this chapter I got Rivendell from the Hobbit movies because I really loved the way the city looked. In case you don't know Rivendell is a large elvish city in the Hobbit movies.**_

_**Anyways look out for the other chapter in the double chapter week and be sure to Review!**_

_**Byeeee :D**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**This is the other chapter to the double chapter week. I know its kinda short but like I said I have been under the weather and my brain literally took a nose dive and burned out towards the end of this chapter.**_

_**Either ways I hope you guys like it. I tried to add some mysterious elements but let me know what you think.**_

_**Anyways ENJOY!**_

_****__**Edited 11/5/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"So you are going to take us home?" asked Saito as he, Louise, and two elves walked towards the port to take them back home.

"Saito, look! It's Tiffa," said Louise, interrupting the ongoing conversation and pointing towards Tiffa who was a bit away walking in the opposite direction.

"Huh? Oh, Tiffa!" shouted Saito as he waved towards her. Tiffa spun around after hearing her name and peered over at them. A smile overtook her face and she ran over to them.

"Saito!" shouted Tiffa before jumping on Saito, annoying Louise.

"T-Tiffa…can't…breathe," said Saito as he suffocated under Tiffa's breasts.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" said Tiffa before she bounced off of Saito and blushed. Louise sighed, angrily, and they were joined by another familiar face. "Saito, do you remember Madarf?"

"Hm? Oh, weren't you with Arie and Luctiana?" asked Saito as he got up and Madarf helped Tiffa up.

"Yeah, sorry about…you know…trying to kill you and all. I was just following orders," said Madarf, sheepishly. He would obviously feel awkward after reuniting with the guy he was trying to kill not long ago.

"It's alright. So what are you doing here?" asked Saito, curiously.

"Oh, I'm Tiffa's guide for the ceremony. Every elf that is accepted by the council has to go through a kind of ritual. We would have invited you two and Tiffa's friends but only elves are allowed to be present," Madarf explained.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't Esmail mention something about that?" interjected Louise after remembering him saying something about welcoming Tiffa.

"Yes, they said that they were going to welcome me because, since the crisis that they said was caused by Void mage has been avoided, they believe my elfish blood takes precedence," said Tiffa, a bit joyously. She was obviously happy to be accepted by the race that was dominant in her.

"Miss Tiffa, we should get going," said Madarf before grabbing Tiffa's hand and leading her off. Tiffa jumped a bit out of surprise and waved back to Saito and Louise while blushing.

"Haha, they're getting along," said Saito thinking Tiffa's reaction was cute. Saito took Louise's hand and they followed the elf that was guiding them to the ship.

* * *

**_That night…_**

"Mmm… Saito…you can't do that…" Louise said in her sleep as she and Saito cuddled together in their bed in the middle of the night.

_BOOM!_

"Ah!" shouted Louise as she was suddenly awoken by some thunder. Louise looked out the window and saw the rain pouring down and some lightning bolts lit up the room. Louise looked at Saito and smiled while seeing him continue to sleep peacefully on the bed with his arms still around her waist.

Louise's head suddenly shot around when she heard some rustling coming from the other side of the room. She squinted in the darkness but couldn't make out if there was anything there. A lightning bolt crashed down near the house, thunder booming, and she saw a hooded figure in the corner with a single, glowing red eye. The light dissipated and Louise continued to stare with wide-eyes until the next lightning bolt revealed the person at the bedside with a knife out, ready to strike.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Louise in a high pitched screech.

"Waah! Louise, what's wrong?!" shouted Saito as he was suddenly woken up by her scream. He turned on the lamp and the room was empty.

"T-T-T-Th-" attempted Louise as she tried to spit out the words.

"It's okay, it's okay," Saito said as he wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her.

"S-Saito, t-there was someone h-here…t-they had a kn-knife," stuttered Louise as tears welled up in her eyes. The figure was extremely frightening and the fact that they had almost had a chance to strike her while she sat in a confused state caused her a bit of shock.

"Are you sure?" asked Saito before Louise pointed towards the door which was half open.

"T-The door was shut and l-locked before we went to bed," said Louise with a still uneasy voice. Saito stiffened a bit after remembering that they had always done that before going to bed. Saito reached over to Derf and picked him up.

"Partner, I can back up Louise's story, whoever they were they didn't come in from either the door or the window, they just…appeared," said Derf. Saito prepared himself for an enemy and he got out of bed. Louise, not wanting to be alone with someone in the house, slipped out and held onto his shirt as he wielded Derf.

The first thing they did was head towards Siesta's room, which was next door, to make sure she was safe. As they entered the room they saw Siesta sitting up on her knees, her pillow clutched to her chest, with her light on.

"Mrs. Vallière, Saito! Are you two alright?" shouted Siesta before she hopped up and ran over to them.

"Siesta have you seen anyone suspicious?" asked Saito as Siesta and Louise stood together across from him.

"No, but I did hear some strange noises after Mrs. Vallière screamed. It sounded like someone was running past my room," said Siesta. Saito speed walked out of her room and looked left and then right before running off to the right. Siesta and Louise quickly followed him and the three found themselves at the main entrance, the double doors wide open and there were some boot marks on the light colored tile by the doors. Saito ran over and inspected the print and tried to look outside into the darkness. After a few seconds he gave up and slammed the door shut before locking it tightly.

"Who could it have been?" asked Siesta, not expecting any kind of answer.

"It doesn't matter. They got into our house and bypassed all the locks and all without making a sound," said Saito, seriously. "You girls go ahead and sleep; I'll sit with you guys and keep watch."

"Are you sure, Saito? It's not good to skip out on sleep," said Louise, concerned for her husband.

"I'll be alright. Tomorrow we can call up Agnes to help us figure this out and I can take some naps then," said Saito, reassuringly. The three went up to Saito and Louise's bedroom and Saito sat in the chair next to the bed, armed with Derf, and watched over them until dawn.

* * *

**_The next day after Agnes inspection…_**

"There's no evidence that anyone entered the house. There aren't any loose boards, no locks have been tampered with, and all the windows look good. Whoever was in here must have used some kind of teleportation spell or something of the sort. Though it is clear that they couldn't use it again because of the fact that you said the door to your room and the front door were unlocked and open," said Agnes after investigating the matter.

"We don't really know any remaining enemies that haven't either been imprisoned or killed that would be able to get into our house and try to kill us," Saito said as he pondered all the enemies they encountered.

"Well whether or not we know who they are it may be a good idea to assist you with protecting yourselves. The Queen has decided to send several square-class mage to form a barrier around your home. We will put a special rune on everyone who is allowed to enter and that will protect you guys. Unless the enemy is a square-class mage they won't be able to get through no matter what spell they use," explained Agnes.

"Wow, her Majesty is sending square-class mage?!" said Louise in a surprised and honored voice.

"She believes it to be one way to thank you two for saving Halkeginia. We have sent for all of your friends so that the runes can be placed on them. If there is anyone else please inform us now," said Agnes.

"Alright, thanks Agnes," said Saito.

* * *

"Please forgive me, Master," said the hooded figure as they bowed down in front of a mysterious figure who sat on a throne.

"Rise, my child. We shall get them another time. Those fools believe that a barrier can protect them but they don't know how powerful we can be," said the figure.

"You, Lord Ivarod, and the council will rule the two worlds and they will be wiped out as a gift for your rule," said the hooded figure.

"You have been trained well my child. With your next attempt I will send a spy to assist you. They will not be allowed to escape, unscathed, a second time," said the figure.

"Yes, my Lord, I will make sure to carry out your will," said the hooded figure as they bowed again.

"Use the Anti-Void blade well, my child, and you will be able to defeat that pink-haired nuisance," said the figure.

"Yes," said the hooded figure before they spun around and left the room. Once again we could see the purple runes which spelled 'God's Brain'.

"Ahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAHA!" bellowed the figure as he thought about the death of Louise and Saito. He was obviously overjoyed. "Servant!"

"Yes, my lord," said the servant who appeared out of the shadows.

"Get me Beowulf," said the figure, mysteriously.

* * *

_**So?**_

_**Who could this new human familiar be?! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and who it could be in the comments!  
**_

_**Also sorry again for it being short. I will try hard to make the next one better!**_

_**Anyways until next time...byeeee :D**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**Sorry I'm a day late. My grandma's birthday was yesterday so the festivities were going on. Not sure how old she is, though, because I have been saying she is 22 for the last 5 years.**_

_**Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm sorry they have been kinda short. I have been pretty busy lately and it has really thrown off my schedule.**_

_**Alright my rambling is completed so ENJOY!**_

_**Edited 11/5/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**_Later that day…_**

"Louise!" shouted Kirche as she waved to Louise who sat on the porch of her house. Kirche ran over to the house before crashing into the barrier. "Ow…"

"Kirche you can't come in yet, let Agnes put a rune on you," said Louise. Kirche complied and by the time they had gotten the rune on her several others had arrived. By the time everyone could get inside the whole group was there.

"Are you okay, Louise?" asked Irukuku as she smothered Louise in a concerned hug. Louise couldn't reply because she was being smothered but simply waved her arms around in panic as she suffocated.

"Where is Saito?" asked Tabitha, calmly, after noticing his absence.

"Saito is upstairs sleeping. After the intruder left he stayed up all night watching over us. He just managed to relax and go to bed a couple of hours ago," said Siesta in a calm voice. Louise in the background was slumped on the ground, her soul slithering out of her body, after Irukuku had suffocated her.

"Ah, Saito must be very tired," said Tiffa who appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes, Saito looked over us all night without faltering. It was very manly to try and protect his favorite girl," said Siesta with a smirk that she tried to cover. Louise appeared behind her, alive again, with evil eyes.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Louise with a devilish voice.

"I don't know what you mean, Mrs. Vallière," said Siesta, innocently.

Louise and Siesta were pestering each other for a few minutes before they heard a loud crash that sounded like hundreds of windows breaking. They all immediately turned towards the mansion but saw no windows broken. Tabitha was the only one who realized that it wasn't the mansion and continued to stare at the barrier which was falling apart like shattered glass.

"The barrier…" said Tabitha, calmly, as she pointed towards it. Everyone stared at it with shock and Louise was shocked. Agnes immediately ran over to protect Her Highness and the Elemental Siblings, which were asked to become royal guards/assassins, ran over to protect Tabitha.

"UWAHHHHH!" shouted a voice from the mansion.

"Saito!" shouted Louise and Siesta before they ran inside the mansion. They were followed by the rest of the group and all entered the main hall.

Louise, Julio, Kirche, Tabitha and the elemental sisters, and Tiffa all ran upstairs to Saito's room, armed, to help him.

When Louise opened the door they found Saito lying on the bed with a hooded figure standing over him and a sword pierced through his left shoulder.

"Saito!" shouted Louise as she pointed her wand at the figure.

"Fireball!" shouted Kirche as she shot a fireball at the figure who pulled their cloak around them self. The attack hit the cloak and it was absorbed and disappeared.

"EXPLOSION!" shouted Louise before she blasted the figure off of Saito. They hit the wall and fell to the ground before shaking their head and bouncing to their feet.

"Filthy mage! How dare you attack me!" shouted the figure in an angry voice. Louise reacted to the voice but had no time to ask anything before Agnes pointed a gun at the figure.

"Hold where you are and drop your weapons," commanded Agnes.

The figure paused for a moment. The only part of their face that could be seen was their mouth and they just suddenly began to grin wildly. They moved into their cloak and pulled out a small seed which glowed in their gloved fingertips. They tossed it to the ground and a large gargoyle was born out of it.

"W-What!?" shouted Tiffa after remembering that that was the same creature from Romalia.

Agnes shot at it immediately but by the time it dissolved away the hooded figure was gone and Saito was bleeding into the bed.

"Saito!" shouted Louise while she ran over to the bedside.

"Ah…Louise," said Saito, weakly. The wound seemed to go all the way through his shoulder and the sheets were drenched in blood.

Tabitha and one of the elemental siblings ran over to him and began using water spells to stop the bleeding and seal up the wound, meanwhile everyone else searched the mansion and guarded Saito's room.

* * *

Louise sat next to Saito's bed after most of the people who came had left. It had been decided that after Saito was well enough to move they would be moved to the castle for better protection.

"Saito…" said Louise, worriedly, as she held his right hand. The blade had damaged his bone and tore up a chunk of muscle in his left shoulder so fighting and excessive movement were out of the question for Saito.

"Mrs. Vallière, you should really eat something. You haven't eaten since breakfast," said Siesta. It was already dinner time and Louise hadn't eaten or drunken anything.

"I'm okay…" said Louise in a hushed voice. Siesta walked over to her and set down a cup of tea on the nightstand.

"In case you want to drink something," said Siesta before bowing and leaving the room. Louise glanced at the tea before picking it up and taking a sip.

Louise set the tea on the table again and began to stare at Saito for awhile. Something caught her eye, though, after sitting in silence for awhile.

Louise turned her head and saw the color on the wall drain away. The gray began to invade all the other walls and things in the room until everything in the room except Louise and Saito was gray and unmoving. Louise pulled out her wand in anticipation of an attack and proceeded to try and guard Saito.

A glowing black circular seal appeared on the floor in front of her and after a few seconds a figure slowly came up through the seal and once they were fully through, it disappeared.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" asked Louise in a serious tone as she pointed her wand at them.

"My, my, those are some manners to project at your guest," said the figure.

"I don't have manners for uninvited guests," Louise said, calmly and coldly.

"Well I may be uninvited but, rest assured, I am here for a purpose," said the figure.

"First, I want to know who you are and how you got in here," said Louise, seriously.

"Ah, yes! Please forgive my rudeness. My name is Lord Ivarod of the Kingdom of Ereborn," said Lord Ivarod as he bowed in front of Louise. "I entered here using a special artifact which I obtained called Beowulf. It is a magnificent sword which has the ability to freeze time in a certain place, excluding whatever I want, and teleport anywhere inside that space."

_(Lord Ivarod is the king of Ereborn and an extremely powerful mage. He has a stout figure and silvery hair in a similar style to Julio's but pulled back from his forehead. He was lean and had broad shoulders and a slim body. His eyes gleamed a purplish color and were piercing yet calm. He wore a golden cloak and black dress clothes underneath.)_

_(Beowulf is an ancient magical sword that was forged by the first Void mage to ever exist, which was approximately 7000 years ago. It has a silvery blade which was similar to a European knight's blade in our world. The hilt was a pewter color and had golden inlays and designs. The blade has the ability to freeze time in a certain area once a day but cannot freeze people. It can also teleport the user to any place within the radius of frozen time due to the fact that doors cannot be opened since they are frozen. The blade isn't really meant for combat but the blade can cut through a normal steel blade.)_

"So what do you want? I won't let you hurt Saito, again," said Louise, still a calm expression, though her heart was racing.

"Relax; I have no intention of hurting you further. I merely wished to make myself known. You see, my dear little Void mage, I am a new Void mage, one who inherited the powers of the previous king of Gallia," said Lord Ivarod before bowing.

Louise froze in place at these words. Even Saito couldn't fight the acceleration magic of King Joseph.

_(Note: I follow the anime so I am not keeping the story true to the Light Novel.)_

"Seems my familiar did quite some damage to him," said Lord Ivarod as he pointed to Saito. Louise tensed up and jerked her arm to make her wand noticeable. "Relax. As I said I have no intention of destroying you yet. I wish to play with you all for a bit."

"What do you want from us?" asked Louise.

"Want from you? Nothing really. I will be taking over the world soon and destroying all living Void mage and their familiars but before I do I'd like to toy with them a bit," said Lord Ivarod.

"W-Wha?!" shouted Louise in a bit of shock.

"Hm…seems that my time with you is up. Well then, goodbye now," said Lord Ivarod as he waved at Louise and, in a flash of light, he disappeared again.

Louise stood there for a moment and watched the room begin to gain its color again and after everything was back to normal she sighed and fell to the floor on her knees. She had never been so scared in her life. Another Void mage with acceleration, Saito was down, and no one could interfere.

"SIESTA!" shouted Louise. She could hear footsteps running towards her door and Siesta, along with Tabitha and Kirche, burst in to see what was the matter.

"What's wrong Mrs. Vallière?" asked Siesta, a bit surprised to see nothing out of the ordinary.

"We are taking Saito to the castle _now_!" shouted Louise after hopping up.

"W-Why?" asked Siesta, a bit shocked by Louise's bout of anger.

"Just do it!" shouted Louise as she stormed out to get her and Saito's things together.

* * *

_**So?**_

_**I know it was a bit of a cut off ending but the next part is them in the castle and I'd rather not cut that scene up when I have a perfect time jump right here.**_

_**Anyways please Review and let me know what you think, especially about Ivarod's relatively calm personality. I always liked the villains who are calm and complacent because it usually makes them more sensible.**_

_**Anyways I'm rambling again. Until next time...byeeee :D**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**How are all of you doing?! I don't know why but I am really pumped right now!**_

_**Anyways, I hope you like this week's chapter! It has an interesting development and explanations at some points in the chapter so be sure to pay attention!**_

_**Anyways ENJOY!**_

_**Edited 11/5/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**_The next day at the Tristain Castle…_**

"What?! The new Void mage to replace King Joseph broke into your house?" shouted Henrietta in shock after Louise had explained the situation.

"Yes. It's too dangerous to stay in our mansion right now. We will need to stay here. The new mage user, Ivarod, wouldn't dare attack the castle. It would be too big," said Louise.

"Is Saito alright?" asked Agnes who was standing in the background.

"Yes. Ivarod said he wanted to 'play' with us so he didn't do anything," explained Louise.

"This is troubling. As far as we know, none of our allies have discovered any Void users. He also seems to be more politically powerful if he does have the title 'Lord.' Mr. Baker, can you please inform the communication room to inform all of our allies to be on the lookout for a new Void mage," ordered Henrietta.

"Yes, my Lady," said Mr. Baker before leaving the room.

"Don't worry, Louise, we'll figure this out and protect you and Saito from harm," said Henrietta, reassuringly, as she put her hands on Louise's shoulders and stared at her with determined eyes.

"Thank you, Princess," said Louise in an honored voice as she got up and bowed.

"Are you going to check on Saito?" asked Henrietta.

"Yes, the doctors said he should be waking up soon," said Louise before leaving to visit Saito's room.

* * *

Louise walked into Saito's room to find Saito sitting up and wincing at the pain in his shoulder.

"Saito!" shouted Louise in shock before running over to him.

"Oh…hi, Louise…" said Saito, weakly. He still wasn't up to full strength and didn't have a lot of energy, mostly due to his blood loss.

"Saito, how are you feeling? Are you in pain? Do you feel faint?" asked Louise, shooting out question after question.

"I feel okay, just a little tired. My shoulder is still pretty sore, too," said Saito as Louise helped him sit up and get comfortable.

"The doctors said it would be a couple more days until your shoulder is healed but you would still be tired since you lost a lot of blood," explained Louise.

"That's good. Also, are you alright? I was half conscious when that Ivarod guy came to our room," said Saito.

"I should have known you were listening. Yes I'm okay but he said he plans on taking over the world," said Louise.

"Not much different than every other villain," said Saito, lightly chuckling.

"Haha that's true," said Louise. Louise paused for a moment before sitting on the bed and wrapping her arms around Saito.

"Louise?" said Saito, a bit confused.

"Saito…I was so scared when I heard you shout after you were attacked. I was half expecting them to have killed you while you were sleeping…" began Louise as she clutched Saito and began to breakdown. "I was so scared when I saw that hooded figure try to kill you. I don't know what I would have done…if we hadn't gotten there in time."

Louise began to sob into Saito's chest as the thought entangled her mind and he wrapped his arm around her and held her as tightly as he could as she cried into him. He frowned and thought about it before speaking.

"I won't die, Louise. I won't leave you alone here," said Saito. Louise pushed off of him enough to see his face and, with tears streaming down her face, she kissed him lightly. He kissed her back and they remained like that, kissing on an off, for awhile.

* * *

"Saito…umm…there's something I needed to talk to you about," said Louise, nervously.

"What is it, love?" said Saito who had a bit more color after all that kissing.

"The one who tried to kill you…I'm not completely sure, but he sounded a lot like…Toriyama…" said Louise, trying to be delicate about saying such an obviously disconcerting thing. The new color in Saito's face now drained out after he heard this.

"Huh? T-Toriyama? I think you're mistaken, Louise. Toriyama is too good a guy to do something like that. Plus how would he have gotten to Halkeginia?" said Saito.

"Well that's the thing. I talked to the others who were there, and they did notice some glowing runes on his forehead, so there is a possibility that whoever that was, was probably a Void familiar, and that was confirmed by Ivarod when he showed up," explained Louise.

"Look if you really need to confirm it we can go to visit and you can talk to him yourself, okay?" said Saito.

"Okay," said Louise, a bit sad because she felt like she angered Saito.

* * *

**_Three days later…_**

"Ah~ It feels so good to be able to move my arm again with almost no pain," said Saito as he rolled his shoulder in circles.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Saito," said Henrietta, a bit smile stretched across her face. "So you two are going to Saito's world today?"

"Yes, we will be back in several hours, though," said Louise.

"Alright, I wish you two safety on your trip," said Henrietta.

Louise opened up a portal and she and Saito walked through it, ending up in front of Saito's house.

"Mom, I'm back!" shouted Saito as he entered the door. Saito's parents gave him a spare key for when he decided to come over.

"Saito? Is that you?" asked Aki before running towards the door. Aki hugged her son, tightly, happy that he had come back so soon.

"Hey, Mom," began Saito. "Do you mind calling Toriyama for me? We needed to talk to him."

"Oh, alright," said Aki before rushing off.

Aki came back several minutes later and told the two that Toriyama was on his way over and they went out front to wait for him. Toriyama didn't live far so he could walk to Saito's house in several minutes.

After awhile of talking to his mother, Saito finally saw Toriyama walking over to them.

"Saito! What's up, man?" said Toriyama as he walked towards them. Aki walked inside upon seeing him to allow the three to talk alone.

"What's up, Toriyama?" said Saito before they high fived each other.

"So, man, what brings you to our world?" said Toriyama, a bit confused to their sudden appearance.

"Well Louise and I got attacked at our house in Halkeginia, and she says that when she heard him talking, he sounded a lot like you. I came so that she could talk to you and clear up this misunderstanding," said Saito, nonchalantly. Toriyama paused for a moment with eyes squinted and Saito tilted his head in confusion.

"Ahaha your wife really needs to learn to differentiate. Plus how could I have gotten to your world?" said Toriyama, his goofy face back to normal.

"That's what Saito said, too. I guess there really isn't any way you could have done it," said Louise, feeling a bit defeated.

"Well if that was all, I really need to go. I have baseball practice," said Toriyama before waving to them and running off in the direction he came.

* * *

"Master, I was approached by the Octorus. Apparently she has surmised suspicions of me from when she heard my voice during my last attempt on Gandalfr's life," said the hooded familiar.

"It's alright, my familiar. I have already revealed myself so I guess it seems that it is time for you to reveal yourself as well," said Ivarod.

"Master?! You revealed yourself to them?! Are you alright?" said the hooded familiar in shock.

"Yes, yes. That girl had no intention of attacking me because she wasn't sure what kind of powers I had and didn't want to risk her beloved. She's quite the intelligent one, that Octorus," said Ivarod.

"Master, may I ask you something?" asked the hooded familiar.

"Why of course, young one. Ask away," said Ivarod, casually.

"Master, although you call her the Octorus, I still have yet to understand why. No one else seems to call her that," said the hooded familiar.

"Ah, seems I neglected to inform you. You see the name 'Octorus' is the name of her Void spirit. Void mage only have their powers because they have a nature spirit inside them that transforms their normal magical energy into one suitable for Void magic. My spirit's name is Supidus, that elf girl's spirit is known as Kokorus, and the one that was inside of the previous Pope was known as Naorus. These spirits watch over the world and create new Void mage in order to preserve the balance of the world," explained Ivarod.

"Amazing, my Lord. To be so knowledgeable about these things which many are unaware of," said the hooded familiar in awe.

"Well I have always been one for knowledge. Ever since I received by powers I have used them to read more books. Currently I have read somewhere in the tens of thousands," said Ivarod with a proud tone. The hooded familiar merely kneeled in awe and they were interrupted by someone barging in.

"My Lord! The Council has called for you! It seems that Albion has given birth to the Void Mage which replaced the late Pope!" shouted the servant as he entered the throne room.

"What?! My child, it seems I must leave you. I will inform you of the situation afterwards. You may need to go out so please prepare yourself," said Ivarod as he leapt up from his throne and began to speed walk to the doors.

"Yes, my Lord, I will await your orders in my chamber," said the hooded familiar as he bowed and watched Ivarod leave the room.

* * *

"Agnes, can I talk to you?" asked Saito after catching Agnes walking through the halls of the castle.

"What is it, Saito? I need to go and check on the squad and make sure they are keeping up with their training, so make it quick," said Agnes, annoyed that she was stopped when she was in a rush.

"Sorry, but I wanted to talk about upgrading Halkeginia's weapons," said Saito.

"Go on," said Agnes, her attention now caught.

"Well, I was thinking about teaming up with Colbert-sensei and getting some scientists from Halkeginia to start studying some of the concepts that I learned from my world and have engineers recreate them. I can't help this nagging feeling that something big is coming and I want to make sure we're ready," explained Saito.

"Hm…" began Agnes as she pondered this idea. "It is plausible, and the strength of this new enemy and a possibly unknown enemy country could account for a need of increased weapon technology. Alright, Saito, I'll speak to Her Majesty about it and we will let you know later on."

"Alright! Thanks Agnes!" said Saito, a bit pumped that his idea was taken so easily.

_We will become stronger so that nothing like the Battle with the Ancient Dragon happens again, _though Saito as he walked over to go and study up on the book that was about Derf's new body.

* * *

"What?! Albion discovered a new Void mage?!" shouted Henrietta. "Contact them, immediately, and tell them to send them over here! If the enemy discovers this first they may beat us to them!"

"Yes, my Lady," said the servant before they ran out of her chamber.

"Vittorio," began Henrietta as she spoke to herself. "I won't let the enemy use your powers for evil. I will protect them."

* * *

_**So?**_

_**Not expecting that were you?**_

_**Better weapons, a new Void Mage, Nature Spirits! What could be stirring up in Halkeginia!**_

_**Anyways until next time...byeee :D**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys MT here_  
**

**_How are all of you guys doing?_**

**_Here is the new chapter which will be fairly interesting, especially at later parts._**

**_I hope you guys like it so ENJOY!_**

**_Edited 11/5/14_**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**_Several days later…_**

"So, how will we be starting?" asked Mr. Colbert.

"Well, in order to start improving the weapons in Halkeginia, first we have to learn more about the technology. In my world, guns work similarly to how they do in Halkeginia but are more efficient. They also don't use gunpowder. I asked my parents to buy some books for us that talk about how guns in my world work and the science behind them so that we can try imitating them," explained Saito as he took out several books from a bag.

"How fascinating! Books from a foreign land with information not yet known to us!" said Mr. Colbert, excitedly, as he picked up the books and began to skim through them.

"They're written in Japanese, so you guys won't be able to read them but I can narrate what they say and you guys can write it down," said Saito. "The books detail everything about how the guns function, which are more powerful, specs on things like damage, firing speed, and size, and the scientific concepts behind them."

"Very nice! We should get started, immediately!" said Mr. Colbert, excitedly.

"Saito!" shouted Agnes as she broke through the doors of the castle library.

"What happened, Agnes?" asked Saito, a bit surprised at her sudden entrance.

"Saito, we need you to go to Albion. A new Void mage was discovered there, but the enemy got there around the same time as us and fighting is going on over who will take them. We need your help, they have brought in that familiar that attacked you in your home," explained Agnes.

Saito stared in disbelief and immediately grabbed Derf and strut out of the room.

"Let's go Agnes," said Saito, his expression hardened. Agnes nodded and both left to take horses to the airship station. The coincidence was that that day, Albion would be passing over Tristain.

* * *

Saito, Louise, and Agnes arrived at Albion to find the city in chaos as people ran in fear of the fight between the two groups and the palace struggled to protect the people.

"Agnes, you and the gun squad need to help the Albion guards protect the citizens. Louise and I will help take down the enemy forces and safely take the Void mage out of Albion," instructed Saito after drawing Derf. Agnes nodded and bolted away with her group to help the guards protect the citizens and Louise and Saito ran towards the market which was where the most fighting was going on.

When they reached it, they found two huge groups. One was wearing traditional Tristain armor and clothing and the other had dark armor and cloaks. At the lead of the darker group was the hooded familiar who was fighting with several gargoyles. The familiar was fighting with a short sword and wiping out soldier after soldier with little difficulty.

"RAHHHHH!" shouted Saito as he burst into the crowd of enemies, taking out several of them.

"EXPLOSION!" shouted Louise as she blasted away a group of the enemy.

"It's the Hero of Halkeginia!" shouted one of the soldiers.

"It's the Void Mage Louise!" shouted another. The soldiers' morale increased since the two who saved Halkeginia were helping them and they began to fight harder.

Saito slashed away at one enemy after another until he made it to the ring of gargoyles which surrounded the familiar. Saito slashed one in half then another and another. Finally he broke into the ring and reached the familiar.

"Haa…haa…You…" said Saito as he breathed heavily. Cutting through a wall of enemies can be pretty tiring.

"Hehe, well, well. I wasn't expecting to see you here. I thought that wound in your shoulder would have taken longer to heal," said the familiar.

"It's called healing magic. And if you ever break into my house again, I'll kill you," said Saito, calmly.

"HAHAHA! Good luck with that you pitiful excuse for a familiar," said the familiar. He lunged at Saito before his blade and Derf crashed together, sparks flying as they slid against each other. They broke apart and crashed their swords together several times with Saito struggling to keep up, since he wasn't able to keep up his training while recovering, and the familiar grinned wildly at him.

"RAHHH!" shouted Saito as he put an enormous force into pushing the familiar off of him and then he smashed his sword into the familiar's sword causing the familiar to be pushed back before Saito slashed at him.

Saito grinned for a moment thinking he had gotten a slash in but instead became shocked when he realized that the familiar slipped out of his cloak.

Saito stared in shock as he watched the face of the person who was moving backward and meanwhile he had a wild, devilish grin on his face.

"T-Tori…yama…?" said Saito as he stared in shock.

"Hello there, Saito," said Toriyama as he continued to wear a wild grin. Saito inspected him and found the fateful symbol that Saito wished he wouldn't see. He saw the glowing runes, which were worn by the familiar God's Brain, stretched across his forehead. "Surprised?"

"W-When?!" shouted Saito in confusion.

"I was picked up by my great Lord Ivarod after I lost my parents in that accident when I was little. I wanted some way to get revenge on the world and he appeared before me. I continued to live in Japan but I came here all the time to be trained. Then when my Lord became a Void mage, I became his familiar," explained Toriyama.

"Then what was our friendship?! What about Hikaru and Asuna and Sakura!? What about our lives in Tokyo?!" shouted Saito.

"Hahahaha! I couldn't have cared less about you guys. In Lord Ivarod's country, there is a mage clan which specializes in clairvoyance magic and we knew you were going to become a familiar. I was sent by my Lord to watch you and learn everything about you," explained Toriyama.

"RAAHH!" shouted Saito as he smashed Derf against Toriyama's sword.

"Haha…so how should we go forward from this? Maybe I could go back to the human world. I wouldn't mind attacking some of our friends. Maybe Sakura? Oh! I know, I'll attack Asuna. I could, maybe, have my way with her, before I kill her," said Toriyama with an evil grin.

Saito stared wide-eyed and Toriyama pushed him off before Saito felt to the ground. Louise noticed what happened and immediately ran over to them.

"EXPLOSION!" shouted Louise as she ran over. The explosion startled Toriyama as he wasn't expecting it but as he began to be blown up, he slashed his sword.

Louise grinned, thinking she got him, but instead was shocked. Toriyama could be seen behind the ball of smoke, which was representing the range of the explosion. His sword was sucking in the magic from the spell and it flowed in at an alarming rate.

Toriyama grinned as he watched the last bit of Louise's spell get absorbed into his sword. It was Toriyama's Anti-Void sword and its true power is the ability to absorb the powers of Void mage. It was forged from a chunk of stone that belonged to the deceased Ancient Dragon which was melted down and compressed until it was as tough as metal.

Toriyama grinned and leapt at Saito with sword in hand and Saito continued to lay back on the ground in shock from what was happening. Louise continued to run towards them trying to think of a way to stop him and was panicking.

"DIE!" shouted Toriyama as he slashed towards Saito. Saito shut his eyes as he prepared to take the blow.

After several seconds he realized that the blade should have made contact already and he cracked an eye open. Saito opened both eyes widely after noticing what was before him.

Louise was hovering over him with Toriyama behind her and he could see blood dripping from Toriyama's sword. He knew it wasn't his since he wasn't in pain so he realized it was Louise's.

"L-Louise?" Saito sputtered out. Louise smiled at him, weakly, before collapsing onto him.

Saito looked down at her and saw the long gash along her back and the blood which stained her white blouse.

"Haha…wow I wasn't expecting that! To be honest that was pretty cool. It takes a pretty huge amount of courage to jump in front of a slashing sword. Too bad, though, since she might die. But don't worry, you'll see her soon," said Toriyama, deviously, as he lifted his sword up, ready to attack.

Saito, who was looking downward, picked up Louise in his arms and got up off the ground, ignoring Toriyama completely. He walked her over to a small group of injured Tristain soldiers, nearby, and laid her down with them. Toriyama watched, confused as to how he reacted after being frightened only moments ago.

Saito continued to look downward, his hair covering his eyes, as he walked over and picked Derf off the ground before walking back to Toriyama.

"What are you gonna do? It's obvious I'm a better swordsman, you moron. Just give up and die already," said Toriyama as he raised his sword. He swiped down at Saito and grinned thinking he had slashed Saito but was surprised by what he saw.

Saito had caught his sword with two fingers and held his sword tightly. He began chanting something and his Gandalfr runes glowed brightly up to the point where they began to glow with a reddish tint. Saito chanted words and then Derf's blade retracted and out popped another blade which was still made of metal but was different in that its shape was crooked, like a lightning bolt.

Toriyama stood in a bit of a confused state as he wasn't quite sure what was going on.

Saito began to clench his teeth and when he looked up at Toriyama his eyes were glowing, faintly, with a reddish hue. Saito's hair rose slightly and his teeth were like fangs as he showed them.

"ROOOOOOAAAARRRRRR!" roared Saito as he lunged at Toriyama, sword poised for a slash. Toriyama immediately threw his sword up to block it and felt the full weight of Saito's power as he was pressed down. "THUNDER!"

As Saito shouted those words electricity sparked out from the sword and a loud boom could be heard. Toriyama did not escape the shocking experience and was thrown back by the immense power.

He hit the floor hard and after a couple of seconds managed to peek up from the ground to look at Saito. Toriyama was frightened by what he saw.

Saito was standing across from him, several feet away, and had immense pressure around himself which made Toriyama feel like he was choking. Saito let out a strong breath through the edges of his mouth which came out like steam while he glared intensely at Toriyama.

Suddenly, Saito disappeared and a second later he was rushing at Toriyama, in mid-air, and Toriyama barely managed to divert the sword which was thrusted at him. The tip of the blade pierced the ground just centimeters away from Toriyama's head and he trembled in fear at his situation. Just moments ago he was completely dominating Saito, and now Saito was showing super-human qualities.

"Well, well! Seems my little familiar is losing this fight," echoed a voice. Saito and Toriyama both looked around, instinctually, as they looked for the voice's source.

A circular orange seal appeared in the middle of the market behind where Saito had Toriyama pinned down. Lord Ivarod walked out of it and it remained there while he walked away from it.

"Hello there my dear little Saito. It seems you've unlocked a nice little power there. Either ways, I still need my precious little familiar, so you won't be able to dispose of him yet," said Ivarod before he punched the air in front of him and Saito was blown back off of Toriyama.

Ivarod walked over to Toriyama and helped him up before Toriyama immediately bowed.

"Forgive me, Master! I have failed in capturing the Void mage," said Toriyama in an ashamed tone.

"Hehe, it's alright, my child. This development was a bit unexpected, so don't beat yourself up about it. We will defeat them no matter how many Void mage they have on their side," said Ivarod, confidently.

"Thank you, Master," said Toriyama. Meanwhile, Saito was just getting up, coughing due to all the dust, and growled at the two. Ivarod grinned at him and he escorted Toriyama over to the orange seal that he exited from. Ivarod snapped his fingers and hundreds of orange lights appeared all over the town and all of the enemy soldiers were transported away. Ivarod and Toriyama also sunk into the seal.

"See you next time, my dear little Saito. Please show us a good time, again, next time," said Ivarod with a smirk as their bodies completely disappeared in the seal and soon all of the seals disappeared and the city roared in triumph at successfully driving the enemy out of their midst.

Saito calmed down and immediately ran over to Louise, his rune's glow extinguished. He and everyone around Louise panicked as they brought her to the castle to be treated.

"What has happened?" shouted the new king of Albion, King Harold. Harold was one of the last members of the Albion Royal Family who was hidden away by Germania after the civil war had broken out.

"My lord, the Void mage, Louise de la Vallière, was injured during the fighting. She seems to be in a critical state," shouted one of the guards of the castle as he escorted Saito who was carrying Louise.

"Dear me! Miss Gwendolyn, would you be able to use your Void magic to assist your senior? We have been assisting you to practice it and I believe you have reached a level capable of using it," said the King as he turned to a chestnut-color haired girl who seemed rather timid.

"U-Umm…yes…I might be able to, your Majesty. Let me try," said Gwendolyn as she began to walk up to Saito and Louise.

Saito set Louise down on a stool which one of the guards brought over and unfastened her cape.

"U-Umm…could the men please l-leave," said Gwendolyn, a bit embarrassed. All of the men except Saito left the room and he and two maids came and removed her torn and blood stained blouse. Louise's bra strap had been sliced right through so Saito just took it off and handed it to one of the maids.

Gwendolyn pulled out her wand and pointed it at Louise's wound before closing her eyes and beginning to focus.

A bright light was emitted from the tip of her wand and it filtered out into a beam kind of beam of light similar to the light that comes out of a flashlight. Gwendolyn moved her wand, slowly, up and down the wound after opening her eyes. The wound slowly disappeared and one of the maids used a towel which was soaked in hot water to wipe away the blood. After almost a half an hour of carefully sealing the wound, Gwendolyn finally managed to completely seal it.

She sighed in relief and the maid finished cleaning off the blood from Louise's body and the two maids changed Louise into a white gown.

"She lost a lot of blood, so it would be good to let her rest," said Gwendolyn, much less timid than she was.

"Thank you, Gwendolyn," said Saito before hugging her, tightly. Gwendolyn blushed violently and stared wide-eyed as she watched Saito carry Louise away to a room which the maids were guiding him to.

* * *

As Saito sat by Louise's bedside, he pondered what happened during the battle.

"You alright, partner?" asked Derf who had remained silent during the fight.

"I-I don't know. Louise almost died to protect me, I'm her familiar, that's my job…And on top of that, it was Toriyama who did it...one of my best friends" said Saito, depressed, as tears made his eyes shine.

"Partner, your relationship isn't just master-familiar anymore. There's no way she would want to watch her _husband _get severely hurt, not again. Just be glad she's still alive. And on the note with your friend, I think we made need to look into this," said Derf, trying to relax his partner.

Saito threw a heartfelt grin at Derf, appreciating his attempt to appease him. Saito then looked to his runes and a troubled expression overtook his face.

"What was that power? When I saw Louise get hit, I just completely lost control and felt energy surging through me," said Saito, a bit troubled by the strange power that he exhibited.

"I don't know," said Derf. Both of them were stumped to Saito's power and had no idea of what to make of it.

* * *

_**So?**_

_**What did you guys think? Kinda mysterious with Saito's new power right?**_

_**Well if you guys have any questions let me know, also I will be describing Gwendolyn more next chapter so don't worry about the lack of detail about her.**_

_**Anyways until next time...byeeee :D**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**I'm SOOOOOO sorry that I didn't get a chapter out last week. I was sick and barely managed to get out a chapter for my other series, which wasn't even a full chapter, and just decided to wait til I was better for this one.**_

_**I am releasing this chapter today and will be releasing another one of friday/saturday as per usual.**_

_**Anyways let me leave you guys alone and ENJOY!**_

_**Edited 11/5/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**_The next morning…_**

"Mnhhh…" groaned Louise as her eyes cracked open and burned in the morning sunlight. Louise flinched at the light but noticed that she was very stiff and couldn't move well. She pondered for a moment, still in a drowsy state, and remembered that she had saved Saito the day before from Toriyama and fell unconscious afterward.

It was then that she noticed soft breathing, sounding next to her. Louise struggled but managed to tilt her head to look in the direction of the sound, only to find Saito, hunched over on the bed, fast asleep.

_He must have been here since I got hurt… _thought Louise, a smile forming on her face at the sweet nature of her husband. She managed to stretch her hand out and caressed Saito's cheek.

"Saito," Louise managed to say, weakly. She was lacking in energy since she still had lost a lot of her blood. She had also noticed that she wasn't in pain but put it off as something Saito must have done.

Saito's body shifted at the sound of her voice and her light touch before she could see his eyes slowly crack open. Saito blinked a few times before his head lunged up to look at Louise. Saito smiled when he saw his wife looking at him and he immediately lunged at her to hug her.

"Louise…" said Saito as he smothered her.

"S…Sai…to," groaned Louise as she scrambled for air. As much as she loved his hugs, she wasn't planning on dying for one.

"Sorry," said Saito as he quickly got off of her. "How do you feel?"

"Tired…a bit sore…How did you defeat Toriyama?" asked Louise, curious about the fight and eager to prevent Saito from getting stressed over her health.

Saito stared at her after hearing her question and sat back down in his chair as he thought about how to reply. Louise stared at him a bit confused at his state but remained patient as she waited for his answer.

"I'm not sure," Saito finally said. "After you got hit, I completely lost it. I'm surprised I didn't kill him where he stood."

Louise stared at him, a bit surprised by his answer. "What…exactly happened?"

"My runes kind of glowed in this reddish tint and I started chanting in some language I wasn't sure about and I completely went crazy on him. I was just barely conscious enough to know what was going on but I have no idea where that power came from," explained Saito, a bit confused.

Louise continued to stare at him, still not comprehending what happened, but she smiled at him and managed to work up the energy to slide a hand onto one of his that was on the bed. Saito glanced up at her from his pondering position and stared into her eyes.

"Don't worry about it now. We'll get there, together, at some point," said Louise, still weakly but with as much heart as she could muster up. Saito paused for a second as he processed her words and then smiled at her. He grabbed her hand in his own and leaned over to kiss her, lightly.

"Thank you, my love," said Saito in a calm voice. Louise smiled at him, happy she could calm him down. "I'll go and tell the maids that you're awake. You should get some food and water in you. We're going back to Tristain today."

"Alright," Louise said as she watched him go. As soon as he closed the door, her smile faded as she became a bit lonely. Even though it would only be for a few minutes she didn't feel well and Saito helped her feel better. Louise's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door creak open and noticed a head pop out from behind it.

"Mrs. Louise?" asked the chestnut-color haired girl.

"Come in," said Louise, a bit disappointed it wasn't Saito.

"Hello, Mrs. Louise. My name is Gwendolyn di Bellerose di Albion. I am your junior in Void magic, please take care of me," said Gwendolyn as she bowed.

"Oh, you are the new Void mage?" asked Louise, curiously. As she inspected Gwendolyn, she noticed her chestnut colored hair and light freckles which plagued her cheeks. Her hair was pulled back behind a bandana and neatly flowed down her back to the back of her knees. She wore a simple off-white blouse and dull red skirt which stretched down to her knees. She didn't wear a cape, surprisingly, which represented that she was a mage and noble. The thing that caught Louise's eye was Gwendolyn's beautiful eyes which gleamed in a sort of cyan and aquamarine combination. They glittered in the light and almost seemed to glow compared to the other colors that surrounded her.

"Yes, ma'am. I have been trained, here in Albion, by one of the late Pope's good friends who had experience in dealing with my kind of magic. He has been secretly training me since the late Pope's death but I am still far from being good at it," explained Gwendolyn, sheepishly.

"Did you heal me, by any chance?" asked Louise, not able to ask too many questions in succession due to her exhaustion.

"Y-Yes, ma'am," said Gwendolyn, a bit embarrassed.

"I think you did very well. I have almost no soreness. Good job Gwendolyn," said Louise, happily. Gwendolyn blushed, violently, at the compliment and Louise chuckled, lightly. "Can I call you Gwen? Gwendolyn is a bit of a mouth full."

"W-Why yes, Mrs. Louise. You can call me whatever is easiest," said Gwen a bit surprised by the attempt at familiarity.

"Good, then you can just call me Louise. You are around 17 or 18, right? There's no reason to be so formal," said Louise, a bit more relaxed than her normal self.

"I-I'm 18 as of last week. Also, t-thank you for letting me be familiar," said Gwen, still nervous. Saito and two maids came in with a cart of food and drinks for Louise and himself.

"Getting to know your senior, Gwen?" asked Saito after noticing her presence.

"Y-Yes, Saito," said Gwen, while blushing. Louise frowned at their obvious closeness and noticed the look Gwen gave Saito. Her thoughts were dashed, though, as Saito presented her with scrambled eggs and porridge for her to eat. Being drained of blood and not eating for almost half a day can leave a girl famished. She immediately worked up what strength she had to begin eating and gulped down some water and juice to moisten her dry throat.

"Saito, did I ever mention that I loved you?" said Louise with much more energy than before. Saito smirked and kissed her on the forehead before pulling out a plate for himself, which contained bread with some butter, eggs, and ham. Gwen and the maids wandered out afterward, the maids to get back to work and Gwen because of the awkwardness she felt hearing Louise so blatantly tell Saito she loved her.

* * *

"Mr. Chairman, we just discovered what the writing in the book is!" shouted one of the researchers in Rivendell's main library. The Chairman of the library, and the overweight council member who Louise and Saito met, flew over to the researcher.

"What have you discovered?!" shouted the Chairman in surprise.

"It seems to be a language used by a race in the far east. We can send a group over to try and contact one of their own to assist us," said the researcher.

"What kind of people are they, son?" asked the Chairman.

"They are the Valkyrie of the east. The great magical race who were said to be the third race allied with Brimir," said the researcher.

"The three great races…the humans, whom Brimir was one of, the Dwarves of the far north, and the Valkyrie who were exiled to the far east not long after his murder," said the Chairman as he pondered the thoughts. "Is it possible to gain a contact?"

"Yes, sir. We can send a ship their way, immediately. They have not been hostile to us over the millennia so we assume that they would not be unwilling to come and assist us," said the researcher. The Chairman nodded and the researcher was out the door in seconds.

_Seems the mystery will be uncovered soon, _thought the Chairman while he wore a serious look.

* * *

_The Great Brimir, he who was forced out of his homeland after its takeover by elves. Then there were the three great races, who challenged the elven supremacy. They were: the Dwarves of the far north, the greatest smiths in the world and the most intelligent of the races in doing work without magic, their technology far superior than any others; the humans who were capable of wielding a wide variety of magic which included that of the four elements, fire, water, wind, and earth, their ingenuity and quick thinking made them formidable against others; and the Valkyrie of the far east, the race with the greatest magical understanding of any race, they are said to be heavenly beings because of their flawless use of magic and their seemingly endless supplies of magical energy, none surpass the Valkyrie in magical understanding, usage, and technology. When the Great Brimir was murdered by his familiar, Sasha, the three great races split apart. The elves were pushed out of the homeland of the Great Brimir and the humans settled there and founded Tristain, Albion, and Gallia, among others. The Dwarves chose to move far up into the frozen mountains of the north where ores and stone were plentiful for their smithing. The Valkyrie, though, were cast out by the humans to the lands beyond even the elven lands. The humans disliked the winged creatures because of their high attunement to magic which was very similar to the elves._

_It has been some millennia since the Valkyrie have interacted with the humans or Dwarves but they are still known to exist and have probably created some of the greatest magical technology in history._

Julio set down the book he was reading which was written nearly two thousand years ago. He had a deep frown and a disconcerted look on his face as he processed what he had just read.

"Hmm…" Julio said as he thought about it. He knew that there was no such thing as teleportation magic between the elves or humans so he tried looking towards other races. He knew that it couldn't be the Dwarves due to their lack of magical prowess. The fairies and nymphs are peaceful races and have had relatively good relations with the humans. There was only one option left, and that was the Valkyrie.

"Sir?" asked one of the servants after he noticed the disconcerted look on Julio's face.

"Aelius, get me a hold of Henrietta and the headmaster of the Magic Academy," said Julio, sternly. _I hope I'm just over thinking this, _thought Julio as his servant ran out.

* * *

_**So? How did you guys like the ending?**_

_**I know this was a bit short but I tried to end it nicely with a little story I came up with.**_

_**I hope you guys like my story so far and please feel free to let me know about anything you think I should change to conform to the manga a bit more.**_

_**Anyways until next time...byeeee :D**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**I am getting this chapter out on time this week and I'm glad for the support since I was sick last week.**_

_**I hope you guys like how it came out and thanks to the CuriousReader for pointing out some things I should have adjusted or made clear.**_

_**Also, I just happened to notice this now and had to say something. LouiseSaitoLover said that Saito belongs to Louise and I totally agree (Also it made me kind of laugh) but gotta keep the harem going strong!**_

_**Anyways ENJOY!**_

_**Edited 11/5/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**_One week later…_**

_Bang Bang Bang_

(Bad gun sound effects)

"Hm…the modifications you made seem to make the gun a lot more powerful, Mr. Colbert. I know you aren't big on weapons but thanks for your help with this," said Saito as he inspected the newly made gun. The gun looked significantly more modernized than the guns of the current Halkeginia but still ran on gunpowder. The gun uses significantly less gunpowder and it has almost twice the power due to design improvements.

"It's actually quite exciting designing a chamber which increases the pressure to a certain degree using less fuel. Also, don't worry about it, Saito. I know that this is for a good cause," said Mr. Colbert, reassuringly.

Saito grinned at Mr. Colbert's understanding and Louise popped through the doors of the nearby tower.

"Saitoooo!" shouted Louise as she walked over to him. "The headmaster needs to see us; he says it's extremely important."

"Alright," said Saito as he walked over to her. "How do you feel?"

"I'm alright. I have all of my strength back," Louise said as she flexed her arm. Saito smiled and gave her a quick kiss before they walked over to the headmaster's office, fingers intertwined.

* * *

"Thank you for coming here," said Old Osmond as he sat at his desk with a distraught look. To his sides were Julio, Henrietta coupled with Agnes, the Chairman from the elf council, and, lastly, was an unknown and strange looking person.

"Your Majesty! It's good to see you again," said Louise, happily. Henrietta smiled back at Louise while Saito and Julio greeted each other.

"Saito, Louise, you've met the Chairman? He is the chairman of the largest library in the elven lands, which is in Rivendell, and is a council member," said Old Osmond.

"Yeah, we met him last time we went. Mr. Chairman is your being here having to do with the secret room and book?" asked Saito, curiously, just remembering about when he last saw the Chairman.

"Yes, we discovered that it was written in a foreign language which belongs to a race of the far east. It was written around the time that that race was friends with Brimir," explained the Chairman before turning to the strange looking person next to him. "That race was the Valkyrie. One of our contacts was able to sneak into the country and make contact with a scholar. The scholar was more than happy to come and assist us with reading the book along with helping us understand the current state of the Valkyrie society."

"Hello, my name is Stradinir the Third," said Stradinir as he bowed to Louise and Saito. Both inspected the strange man who was obviously an older gentleman. The man had a long white beard, similar to Old Osmond's, but was bald. He had a slim form and wore a white and gray robe with highlights of gold. The most notable thing was the enormous, pure-white wings that protruded from his back. The feathers glistened and looked extremely healthy.

"Louise de la Vallière de Hiraga," said Louise as she curtsied and struggled not to stare at his wings.

"Saito Hiraga," said Saito as he bowed, following the same struggles as Louise.

"Mr. Chairman informed me that you two were able to open a room under Rivendell which contained a book that he believes is written in my people's language?" said Stradinir, curiously.

"Well we aren't sure what language it is, but yes we did find it," said Saito.

"All we know is that my Void magic was necessary to open it," said Louise. Stradinir's eyes popped a bit at hearing her basically admit she was a Void mage and brushed it off.

"Ahem…um…yes, please allow me to take a look at it. If your Void magic was necessary to retrieve it then it would have to be around 7000 years old," said Stradinir, a bit uncomfortable by the Void mage in front of him but it was quickly replaced by excitement of reading a book that was so old.

He was handed the book by the Chairman and carefully set the book down on Old Osmond's desk before pulling out a magnifying glass and opening the book.

He began to inspect the first few pages and gave an encouraging 'Hm' which showed his interest in something he found.

"This book seems to have been written by a close friend of Brimir. It was a Valkyrie who went by the name of Kovail Steruonkin. He wrote this book, from what I can gather, just before Brimir's murder. It is apparently some kind of story illustrating all of Brimir's powers, his personality, and some other things, most likely meant for the next generation of Void mage," explained Stradinir.

"How interesting," said Old Osmond. "Can you find anything that could be attempted by Mrs. Louise, here?"

"One moment, let me skim through this. If I may, I would like some time to translate this entire book into your own language. I will require paper, ink, and at least the rest of today to fully translate and copy it for you all," said Stradinir.

"Of course, however, I hope you do not mind if we have some of our scholars and guards with you. You are the first Valkyrie we have ever seen and we know little about you and your people," said the Chairman.

"Of course, it is perfectly acceptable. Also, I would like to offer you some information in return for allowing me the honor to study this. I learned of a recent attack on one of the human kingdoms. The one who attacked it was named Ivarod, am I correct?" asked Stradinir.

"Yes, where are you going with this?" asked Saito, a bit defensive at hearing his enemy's name.

"Well, it seems that your attacker is the king of my people. Lord Ivarod is a Valkyrie who was involved with an accident which caused him the loss of his wings. Personally, I was never fond of him. He is a dark person and does as he like in his seat of power," explained Stradinir with an obviously disgusted face.

Everyone merely stared in shock at his words.

"I take it, then, that you will help us bring him down should we need it," said Saito as he put his hand to Derf's handle.

"Ahaha, relax, young one. I have no intention of following that fool. He stole the throne from my brother and so my disdain towards him is quite large," said Stradinir with a grin. Saito relaxed and released his grip on Derf. Old Osmond and the Chairman called in some researchers and guards to go with Stradinir to a private study room and everyone broke away.

"So that's how Ivarod was able to teleport around everywhere. I heard from Julio that the Valkyrie had advanced magical technology so they must have some kind of teleportation device that works similarly to your World Door," said Saito as he and Louise walked over towards the open courtyard of the school.

"That's unsettling, Saito. Let's just talk about other things, like how are we going to protect your family and friends in Japan?" said Louise.

"I'm not sure…Toriyama was my best friend, he knows everything about me, about my family, where they live, where they work and then my friends are his as well so he knows how to get to them, too. On top of that, they aren't much safer here than in my world. At least there he might be less likely to attack," said Saito as he stared at the bricks of the path they were on.

Louise saw his concern and she placed a hand on his face and turned it to look at her. She smiled at him, as if to say everything was alright and he smiled back at her.

"Let's at least warn them," said Louise as she pulled out her wand. Saito nodded and they intertwined their fingers before Louise cast the World Door spell which opened up in Saito's living room.

Saito's parents sat in the living room watching the news when the portal opened up and they were surprised by it.

"S-Saito, honey," said Aki after noticing her son standing on the other side of the portal.

"Hi, mom," said Saito as he and Louise entered through the portal.

"What's going on, son? Need us to get you some more books?" asked Kurata as the portal closed behind Saito and Louise.

"No, not at the moment and thanks for getting those for me. They have really come in handy," said Saito, gratefully.

"It was no problem, dear. I was happy we could help you in your new home," said Aki, cheerfully.

"Yeah…um…mom could you please call everyone you can over here? Grandma, Shana, Hikaru, Asuna, and Sakura?" said Saito, a bit uncomfortable.

"Alright, but is there any particular reason? And what about Toriyama?" asked Aki. Saito's head dipped a bit at hearing his ex-friend's name and Kurata put a hand on Aki's shoulder before shaking his head. Aki frowned but got up to do as her son had asked.

"Can I take a guess at what happened, son?" asked Kurata as he leaned forward and clasped his hand together. Saito looked up at him, momentarily, and nodded before he and Louise sat down on the vacant sofa. "Toriyama turned on you, and you need to tell us so we can be careful."

"Wha-? How did you know?!" asked Saito in shock.

"I saw Toriyama a couple weeks ago. I was passing by and saw a strange looking man talking to him and they both disappeared into some kind of glowing circle. I assumed that that meant that he turned against you considering neither of you were with him and the portal they went through didn't look like Louise's," explained Kurata with a serious look, a grin forming at the end when he saw Saito and Louise's faces. "Come on son, I was a part of the recon team during Vietnam. I think I can tell when someone is acting suspicious."

"Your dad was in a war, Saito?" Louise asked, curiously. She was a bit surprised by it but it did make sense considering all Kurata's scars. Now she knew why Saito was always so calm and collective during battles.

"Yeah, dad always told me about it but he overdid it with the war stories," said Saito a bit annoyed. Louise giggled and Aki came back in.

"I called everyone and told them that you said it was urgent. They should all be here in a few hours," said Aki. A doorbell could be heard awhile after she finished speaking and she walked over to answer it. Asuna burst into the hallway and leapt at Saito, hugging him tightly.

"Saitoooooo! I've missed you so much! Your mom said you came back a couple times. How could you not visit!?" shouted Asuna as she suffocated Saito with her breasts. Louise immediately transformed into 'demon' Louise and she snapped a whip.

"Saitoooooo~!" shouted Louise as she cracked the whip causing Saito to tense up in fear. Asuna let go of Saito and stared at Louise in a confused innocence and watched Louise angrily pout while Saito attempted to get her to relax.

"So, what's going on guys?" said Hikaru as he and Sakura slipped into the living room, quietly.

"Oh, hey Hikaru, Sakura. Let's wait for my grandma and sister so I can explain the situation to all of you," said Saito. Hikaru looked around and noticed Toriyama wasn't there but chose not to ask as there might have been a reason.

* * *

**_Two hours later…_**

"Alright, everyone is finally here," said Saito as he stood in front of the TV. His grandma and sister had just arrived and were sitting down next to Saito's parents and Hikaru, Sakura, Asuna, and Louise were all sitting on the other sofa.

"So, bro, what's going on that you had to round us all up? I left work early for this, so it better be important," said Shana, a bit annoyed that she had to leave work.

Saito took a deep breath as he prepared himself to speak.

"Since we went back to our world, after our honeymoon, there has been a series of strange events occurring. Louise and I were nearly killed in the time since we went back. Recently, we discovered a new Void mage, one of the special mage like Louise, and went to another country to bring them to our country for protection. When we were there…" Saito paused for a moment. Everyone looked at Saito a bit shocked that he and Louise were nearly killed. "I fought…Toriyama. It turns out that he has been an agent of an evil king from Halkeginia, and has been studying me because it was foretold that I would become a familiar. I fought him, and he tried to kill me, without hesitation."

Saito's fist clenched as he spoke about this and Louise was immediately at his side, trying to comfort him.

"T-There's no way," Sakura said a bit shocked.

"Yeah, are you sure it was him, Saito?" asked Asuna, also shocked and wishing it was some kind of mistake.

"Toriyama…said that when he was done with me…he was planning on coming back and raping and killing you, Asuna. I'm also pretty sure he would have killed everyone else in this room as well," said Saito, his fists clenching again. All of the women in the room gasped both Asuna and Sakura had tears running down their faces. Toriyama was one of their closest friends. Their little quartet had been together forever and they were very close. Sakura leaned into Hikaru's chest and began to shed tears more loudly and Asuna got up and went to Saito.

"Why would he do this to us, Saito? I thought he was our friend…" said Asuna, on the verge of breaking out into sobs.

"He was never our friend to begin with…he said that it was all just a mission to him," said Saito, tears beginning to make their way out. Asuna finally broke down and she buried her face into Saito's chest before he wrapped his free hand around her in comfort while he and his three friends wept in pain at the loss of one of their closest friends.

* * *

_**So? I know it was sad at the end when Saito told everyone.**_

_**Originally I wasn't planning on letting Saito react too badly but I decided to let him break down too since it would be alright being emotional at that moment.**_

_**Review and let me know what you guys think and how you feel about how the story is going so far.**_

_**Until next time...byeeee :D**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**How's everyone been?**_

_**I finally managed to finish this chapter, though it's a bit short.**_

_**Also, guys, I won't be posting next week because I will be spending the next week going through every chapter of both of my running fanfics and revising the chapters. Look forward to the revisions!**_

_**Anyways ENJOY!**_

_**Edited 11/5/14**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**_Meanwhile in Halkeginia…_**

"Amazing!" said Stradinir as he inspected the book. He was in a small room with a large desk and a large window letting in the light of the two moons. It was already around 11 at night and the scholars who were with Stradinir had already retired to their rooms. Stradinir, on the other hand, was far too excited to sleep so he continued to work while two guards stood outside his room to make sure he didn't try to escape.

Stradinir wrote what he read at lightning speed, already nearing the end of the book. He had a stack of papers on his desk which he had written and it was just continuing to grow.

"This book is amazing. To have such detail about the first Void mage, it was obviously meant as a guide book for future generations," said Stradinir to himself. He finally scribbled the last words of the book in a readable language of the Tristanians and closed the book shut. He let out a deep sigh in relief before closing his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

After a few seconds, his eyes flickered open and he took the stack of papers and stuffed it away in the drawer of the desk. He glanced around behind him before pulling out another sheet of paper and beginning to write. He wrote and wrote and at last he finished just before hearing a soft hum.

He immediately shoved the paper into the drawer with the others and shut the drawer before standing up and facing the source of the hum.

There was a small dot of light coming from the floor and then it burst, expanding into the same orange seal that Saito and Louise had learned to fear. Stradinir stood with an unfazed look and patiently waited for Ivarod to filter through the seal.

"Well, well. Never expected you to have betrayed me, Stradinir," said Ivarod with a look that obvious meant he was not amused.

"I have betrayed none. The elves requested my assistance with knowledge about our race and I merely obliged in exchange for knowledge about them and the humans. As a scholar you must realize that this is how one collects new information," said Stradinir with an annoyed look on his face.

"You know the decree that has existed for nearly two hundred years. No Valkyrie is to step foot into the human lands. You have dishonored our race and your brother for doing such a thing," said Ivarod, calmly, but with an aura that could be choked on.

"Do not speak so innocently of my brother, you slimy slug! You shall not even be allowed to ponder his face after you murdered him in cold blood to achieve the throne," shouted Stradinir, spitting out saliva as he yelled. The guards didn't react to their shouting so he assumed that Ivarod had already taken care of them.

"Believe what you wish, I am still your king and as your king, I must uphold the laws of the country," said Ivarod as he slowly pulled out his wand. Stradinir stared at him with cold eyes and didn't budge an inch as he heard Ivarod chant a spell. Ivarod's wand began to glow with a light blue tinge and he breathed out 'Wind Saber' before lunging at Stradinir at an impossible speed, slicing right through his throat.

Stradinir immediately fell to the floor and just before completely dying, he flung a small ball onto the book which lie on the desk. As the final the final remnants of his life faded, Stradinir wrote a spell in his blood on the rug. The words glowed as his last breath left his body and the small ball burst, burning the book to ashes.

"Worthless old man. Trying to keep the book a secret from me, eh? Well, without you the pink-haired runt won't know what was in it either. My job here is done," said Ivarod. He grinned evilly as he watched Stradinir bleed into the carpet before another seal came to life on the floor and he disappeared through it.

The room was silent. Not a breath, not a rattle, not even a small piece of life.

* * *

**_The next day…_**

Saito and Louise walked down the corridors of the school, on their way to find out if Stradinir had completed the translation of the book. As they approached, though, they saw a group of guards, along with a distraught Agnes, rushing around in panic.

"Agnes! What happened?" asked Saito before noticing the two dead guards who were being sealed up in body bags.

"Someone broke into the Valkyrie's room last night. The guards, along with Stradinir, are dead. We need to find out who it was who managed to infiltrate the school," said Agnes before rushing off with a group of guards.

Saito and Louise entered Stradinir's room and saw his body being sealed up in a body bag to be carried out. After his body was gone they noticed the blood writing next to where his body lay. They found ashes on the desk which the couple assumed was the book, destroyed in an attempt to keep the attacker from retrieving the information.

Saito and Louise had a sad look on their face and Louise sat on the stool in front of the desk as she thought about who would do such a thing.

"Do you think someone in the school might have done it?" asked Louise, curiously.

"I'm not s-" began Saito before noticing something. Louise tilted her head in confusion at his sudden pause and followed his eyes to the corner of a paper sticking out of the desk drawer.

Louise slowly opened the drawer to find a mess of papers hastily thrown in. She pulled out the topmost paper and read it aloud.

_Dear Mrs. Vallière and her familiar,_

_The papers you have found with this one are the translation of the ancient book. They contain the secrets to unlocking your full potential as a Void mage. If you are reading this, I am most likely dead. It is illegal in my country to interact with humans or set foot in their lands. My country is to the far east, east of the elfish lands. We are a fascinating country full of bright minds and amazing magical technology. Sadly, though, we have not gotten over our hatred of humans due to our banishment to the lands we currently live._

_Aside from the current situation, it seems that Ivarod, who murdered my brother to ascend the throne, discovered where I was located and took my life in order to prevent you all from discovering the contents of the book. I have provided that direct translation, which I mentioned earlier, with side notes to assist you while reading it. Good luck Mrs. Vallière and I wish you happiness._

_Stradinir III_

Louise by the end of the letter was tearing, slightly, at the fact that Stradinir knew he would be killed for committing a crime, but did so anyways. Saito put a hand on her shoulder in comfort and guided her attention to the papers.

"We should have copies made for Tiffa and Gwen. If they really contain the secrets to being a Void mage, then it's important that we spread it to all of them," said Saito, trying to garner Louise's attention. Louise nodded her head and they collected the papers.

* * *

After informing Agnes about who had committed the murder and having some mage use magic to duplicate the papers, Louise and Saito secluded themselves in their room to analyze the contents of the book.

"Hm…This part talks about the truth behind Void magic," said Saito while skimming over a paper. Louise scooted her chair over to him and analyzed the paper with him. Saito began to read it aloud, "The powers of Void have been discovered to be derived from nature spirits who we have called Void spirits. Whenever they feel they are needed, they choose a worthy mage and inhabit their body, The Void spirits then convert the mage's normal magical power, which they currently believe to be willpower, and transform it into power usable for Void magic. The Great Brimir's body contained four of the currently known spirits, Octorus, Supidus, Naorus, and Kokorus. Due to the lack of knowledge about these spirits, Brimir spent years studying his magic and trying to understand why he was incapable of using the other four elements. Eventually, with the help of the Valkyrie, he discovered that the Void spirits only transformed about half of his latent power into Void magic power. The other half was still usable for normal magic. Brimir learned to differentiate between the two and slowly mastered each element. Brimir eventually became a pentagon mage and had the power to control every aspect of the world around him."

Louise stared in awe at the possibility to use multiple magic. Then it hit her that she did remember performing magic that contained an element. During Saito's fight with Wardes, in the Albion chapel, she managed to cast a fireball spell to save Saito.

"So then the reason I was so bad at magic-!" began Louise.

"Was because you were using the wrong energy!" finished Saito. Both looked at each other with excitement as Louise would be able to master the other forms of magic.

"Read on! Read on!" shouted Louise, hoping for more information.

"Currently, the Great Brimir has four familiars whom he has imbued with special powers. The special powers were created from an extremely complicated pentagonal spell which imbued his familiars with the greatest of powers. Gandalfr, God's Left Hand, the weapons master who is the shield of Brimir while he casts his spells. Vindalfr, God's Right Hand, the kind-hearted flute who dominates all creatures. Myoznitnirn, God's Brain, the magical tool master who can fight with an army. Lifdrasir, God's Heart, the one who can supply Brimir with enormous power. Together, Brimir and his familiars could fight an army of 7 million and win almost unscathed.

Gandalfr has the ability to use any weapon and gains immense speed and power while he fights. They are also able to use their master's eyes and ears should their master be in danger.

Vindalfr has the ability to tame any creature, whether they be from the land, sea, or sky. They are also able to absorb the abilities of an animal they meet and use their powers.

Myoznitnirn has the ability to use any magical item and is immensely intelligent. They offer advice to their master and sprout an army by imbuing magical powers into dolls or seeds.

Lifdrasir has the ability to give power to their master. Their body contains a magical power which doubles the strength of their masters Void magic. Because of the fact that a Void familiar cannot be a mage, Lifdrasir's power will run out and they will eventually die.

This is the power of the Great One and his followers."

* * *

_**So?**_

_**What did you guys think about my little stories about Brimir and the familiars?**_

_**I'm trying to expand on their powers a bit and better explain how Void powers work.**_

_**Although I couldn't get super detailed, as I want you to be surprised by some other things later, I hope you guys liked it nonetheless.**_

_**Please Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and until next time...byeeeee :D**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**I thank you guys for your patience while I revised the chapters. I am finishing up a few and will have them up sometime this weekend.**_

_**I hope you guys like them and this chapter.**_

_**Also, I warn you that there is a pretty sensual lemon in this one, though, there are both more serious and funny parts in it**_

_**Anyways ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**_One week later…_**

Louise and Saito had spent the last week strengthening themselves. Louise had been training to be able to differentiate between her Void energy and normal energy that was within her. She had been using Explosions until it would malfunction, showing that she had successfully swapped energies.

Meanwhile, Saito was trying to practice different spells in the book he got with the new Derf. It would be a huge advantage to use them and he thought it would be important to both learn new spells and increase his energy capacity for them.

"EXPLOSION!" shouted Louise. Nothing came out for a few seconds, which surprised Louise, and then the tip of her wand blew up and blasted her back into the field.

Saito, hearing the unusual sounding explosion, ran over to his wife to see what was wrong.

"Louise! What happened?" shouted Saito while running over to a charred Louise who laid down on the ground.

"I felt it," said Louise, bluntly, while she stared upwards with wide-eyes. Saito was knelt next to her and stared at her with a confused look before it clicked in his head what she was talking about.

"You finally managed to find the difference?!" shouted Saito in surprise. Louise sat up and then glanced at Saito, a bright smile on her face at her achievement.

"I did it, Saito! I did it! I could feel the difference in the magic!" shouted Louise, suddenly, before she lunged at Saito in a hug. The two laughed, lovingly, and hugged, tightly, in excitement at the discovery.

"Try something, like fireball!" said Saito, both their energies overflowing in the moment of excitement. Louise nodded and leapt to her feet before pulling out her wand. She began chanting the fireball incantation, which she had all but completely memorized due to the endless attempts she had made prior.

Finally, Louise finished the chant and her eyes flew open.

"FIREBALL!" shouted Louise. From the tip of her wand, a small fireball, about the size of soccer ball, shot out and blasted a nearby boulder, scorching it.

Louise immediately jumped for joy at what she did and shouted, "Look, Saito! Look what I did!"

Louise and Saito hugged as he spun around, both overjoyed.

"Louise, I knew you could do it! You're amazing!" shouted Saito in their excitement. Louise beamed a bright smile which made Saito's heart flutter at the sight of it and then kissed her lightly.

Saito broke away so that they could laugh again and then Louise kissed him. The two continued to kiss on and off, the heat building between them.

No one was around so the heat in them continued to build, completely uninterrupted. Soon the two's laughter was gone and their kisses became longer and more passionate, their hearts now racing for reasons other than the previous excitement.

"I love you, Louise," said Saito in between kisses.

"I love you, too, Saito," said Louise, lovingly.

Finally, Louise broke away, desperate for breath and both panted heavily. Louise stared at Saito and, due to the fact that they were pressed against each other in a hug, could feel him pressing up against her nether regions. Louise blushed, slightly, and then broke from Saito's grip.

He frowned at the loss of her warmth but it soon disappeared when she took his hand and began to lead him back to the dorms.

"Where are we going?" asked Saito, still a bit lost for breath.

"To deal with your 'problem'," said Louise, bluntly, before pointing to Saito's nether regions. Saito blushed, intensely, out of embarrassment but made no effort to resist.

The two had finally made it up to their dorm while avoiding the gazes of the students due to the fact that classes were in session. Louise and Saito, though, were special so they didn't need to go.

Louise and Saito just barely made it up to the door before Saito pulled Louise into a passionate kiss. Louise struggled to get the door open and the two burst in.

Saito slammed the door behind them and locked it before the two began to strip off their clothes while continuing their passionate kiss.

The two continued to walk backwards until the backs of Louise's knees hit the edge of the bed and the two fell on to it. Saito broke the kiss so that he could take off his white t-shirt, his parka already lying on the floor and Louise quickly undid the buttons on her blouse. The two began to kiss again, their bodies pressed against each other while they struggled to take off the rest of their clothes.

Saito managed to slip off his pants before all but tearing off Louise's skirt. She slid her panties down and then helped Saito get off his boxers.

"Saito…I want it," said Louise in a sort of moan, while she panted. Saito grinned, devilishly, before he stared into her eyes.

"We'll see," said Saito, teasingly, before he slid his fingers into her. Louise moaned, loudly, at the feeling Saito began to massage her.

"S-Saito!" moaned Louise while he kissed her neck and played with her clit.

"Louise, you're so wet," said Saito before Louise blushed in embarrassment. Saito began to rub her in the way he knew she loved and Louise's moans grew in volume and her back arced up, repeatedly.

Saito, in order to tease his beautiful, and obviously horny, wife, began to kiss down from her collarbone and down onto her breasts. They had grown, considerably, because of the fondling that Saito often performed on them. Saito kissed her breasts and then licked one of her nipples, slowly; causing Louise's eyes to roll back into her head in pleasure and her body arced up.

"SAITOOOOO!" shouted Louise as she finally reached her climax. Louise's body fell down after a few seconds of being frozen in an arced up position and she panted heavily.

Saito had watched her peak and was pushed beyond the ability to hold back.

"Louise…I'm going to put it in," said Saito, quietly. As he slid the tip against Louise, both groaned in pleasure before Saito slowly sank into her. Because Louise had just climaxed she was quite sensitive down there and the feeling of Saito entering her made her moan, loudly, in pleasure.

"Saito!" Louise gasped in pleasure. Saito also groaned at the feeling of her squeezing him as he entered.

Saito fully entered into Louise and paused for a few seconds before he began sliding back and forth. Both gasped in pleasure at the feeling and Saito slowly picked up pace.

Soon he was pounding into her, roughly, and Louise gasped every time.

"Saito! It's too much!" shouted Louise, already on her way to a second climax.

"I can't hold back, Louise," shouted Saito in pleasure as he also approached his climax. Saito continued to pound into Louise and could feel her squeezing him which only made him want to move faster.

"Saito! I'm going to come!" shouted Louise just before her climax.

"Me too! Let's do it together, Louise," shouted Saito just before reaching his.

Both of them climaxed in the same moment and Saito shouted Louise's name and Louise his while they froze in place.

Saito filled Louise and the warm feeling inside her made her eyes roll back in pleasure.

Saito then collapsed onto Louise and the two panted for a few seconds before Saito rolled off her and laid on the bed.

"That…was amazing," said Saito while he panted. Louise nodded while she panted and then turned her head to look at Saito.

"I love you…Saito," said Louise, the panting starting to calm.

"I love you, too, Louise," said Saito, the panting finally calmed to a level where he could speak properly.

Saito looked at Louise with loving eyes and their hands slid across the bed to connect and intertwine.

The two's moment was interrupted, though, when they heard a muffled talking coming from outside their room. The person went over to the door and the lock opened. The two stared at each other, wide-eyed, because only Siesta had the key to the room.

Before the two could hide or get their clothes, Siesta walked in with a basket full of neatly folded, clean clothes.

Siesta walked in and closed the door behind her before she turned around and looked at the two sitting, naked, on the bed. Siesta froze and stared at them for a moment, her eyes wandering between the two.

After her eyes wandered to Saito's nether region, though, she had to hold back a nosebleed while fire built up behind her.

"What are you two doing in the middle of the day?!" shouted Siesta, a hand pinching her nose.

"Stupid maid! If the door is locked it means don't come in!" shouted Louise in annoyance after she threw the sheets over Saito. She didn't want Siesta seeing anything that Louise didn't want her to mess with.

"You two are doing improper things for nobles during the middle of the day! Either ways, didn't you two say you were going to train?" asked Siesta as she set down the basket of clothes.

"We've been at it for days, no sense in burning ourselves out," said Saito, calmly.

Louise was still sitting next to him, pouting, and covering herself with the blanket.

"Still! And, Saito, if you wanted to relax, I'm here to serve you," said Siesta in a flirtatious way as she grabbed Saito's arm. Siesta rubbed her chest against his arm, getting a reaction from Saito and she grinned, naughtily, as she watched the blanket rise.

Louise fumed and threw Siesta off of Saito.

"What are you doing you fiendish cat?! He's my husband, so he's off limits!" shouted Louise in annoyance.

"Mrs. Vallière, Saito is a Lord so it wouldn't be surprising if he decided to have a concubine or two," said Siesta with her finger pointed up, as if lecturing a child.

Louise's cheeks puffed up as she crossed her arms and Saito pat her back, reassuringly, before Siesta began to snicker.

"Louise, we should probably get dressed before someone else comes in," said Saito, trying to distract her. Louise nodded and then got off the bed.

"Oh, Saito, please let me help you get dressed," said Siesta, deviously. Louise immediately launched her out the door and locked it so that Siesta couldn't get close to Saito again.

"Stupid maid," said Louise under her breath.

* * *

_**So? Finally managed to bring in some of the comedy that was a big part of the anime.**_

_**Also, guys, I just finished reading the light novels for ZnT and decided to include some elements that I find will fit into my story.**_

_**I hope you guys like it when I do and please Review so I can find out what you guys thought about this chapter.**_

_**Anyways, until next time...byeeee :D**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**Sorry I'm a bit late with the new chapter. My schedule got a bit clogged up because I went to a technology convention on Friday. It was amazing.**_

_**Anyways this chapter may be relatively strange because I wrote this chapter during 4 different sittings so the flow got really messed up**_

_**Moving on, ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**_The next day…_**

"FIREBALL!" shouted Louise as she shot out a soccer ball sized fireball from her wand. The group watching applauded Louise's achievement before she waved them to go quiet again. Louise began to chant her Explosion spell and after she finished she opened her eyes. "EXPLOSION!"

A normal sized explosion blew up a nearby boulder. Everyone applauded again, with surprised looks on their faces at Louise's achievement to not only be able to use fire magic, but to be able to freely switch between Void and a nature element in such a short time.

"Louise, that's amazing, you can already go between elements in such a short time of training," said Tiffa, overly excited by her senior's progress. Gwen was also in the background, admiring her senior's amazing progress. Considering Gwen had only recently gotten a hold on her Void magic she wasn't very confident in being able to branch out any time soon.

"Well, as a member of the Vallière family I have to show my worth as a noble. On top of that I wanted to learn the spell that has tortured me since I was a first year," said Louise, at first puffing out her chest in pride and then sighing in relief as her torment was finally over.

"Louise, if you're going to start with fire-element spells, I could help you out," said Kirche while twirling a strand of her hair with her finger.

"I don't know…I still don't like your dirty Zerbst decent. All I need is for you to try and steal my husband," said Louise, a bit of annoyance in her tone, before she clung to Saito's arm. Saito broke out into a blush, still not used to the prospect of hearing Louise call him her husband.

"Oh please! Why would I steal Saito when I have my Jean?" said Kirche before clinging to Mr. Colbert who was standing, idly, next to her. Mr. Colbert became a bit flustered by her sudden closeness but accepted it much more willingly than prior.

"Hmmm…" said Louise, doubting Kirche's trustworthiness. "Alright."

"Yay!" shouted Kirche in excitement.

Everyone laughed a bit at her reaction and proceeded to start up several conversations. In the midst of the chaotic chattering, Gwen managed to pull Saito away for a word.

After the two were far enough from the crowd, Gwen turned around and let go of Saito.

"Saito, you have been with Louise for a long time, am I correct?" asked Gwen, a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah, getting close to 3 years now. Why?" asked Saito, curiously. He watched Gwen writhe about in nervous way as she struggled in finding words.

"U-Umm…well if you have been watching Louise practice with her Void all this time, could you…maybe…help me train? Alone?" said Gwen, hopeful eyes looking at Saito.

Saito's heart was pierced, easily, by such innocent and adorable eyes and he immediately became a bit nervous.

"S-Sure, I mean I can't help you as well as Louise but I know enough to get you along," said Saito, uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck. Gwen's face brightened up at his acceptance and she immediately threw herself on him in a hug.

"Oh thank you, Saito! Thank you so much!" shouted Gwen, excitedly. Saito, meanwhile, was extremely flustered by the hug and could feel Gwen's healthy bosom pressed against him.

"Sai~to~" said a demonic singing voice. A shiver ran up Saito's spine and he jumped in place. Gwen released her grip on him before he turned around. He found a demonic Louise, flames and lightning erupting behind her. She was tapping one end of her wand in the open palm of her left hand and facing his direction with a twitching eye.

"L-Louise, my love, is s-something wrong?" said Saito, innocently, and shivering in fear.

"I-I thought w-w-we were done with you being an u-u-unfaithful dog?" stuttered Louise. Saito could almost _feel _the tension in the air. It was almost tangible. Even Gwen was beginning to drift from the two tense lovers.

"Louise?" said Saito, nervously. Louise faced Saito, a vein popping out of her temple. "Honey?"

"EXPLOSION!" shouted Louise and Saito immediately cringed in fear as he prepared for the explosion. After a couple seconds he looked up at Louise, confused by the lack of his being blown up. Louise was standing with her wand pointed at him with a devious grin on her face.

"W-Wha-?" said Saito, completely confused by his situation.

"Heeheeheehee! You should have seen the look on your face!" shouted Louise as she laughed, loudly. Saito wasn't sure if he should be happy that he wasn't blown up or scared that his wife may have lost her mind. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry. I wasn't planning on blowing you up because I heard her asking you for help, but I wanted to see your face when you were scared like that."

Saito sighed in annoyance and rose up to his feet. By now Gwen was already long gone and the young lovers were all alone.

"Not cool, Louise," said Saito with an annoyed tone. He glared at Louise who looked at him innocently. She noticed his glare, which made her uncomfortable, and, after confirming they were alone, she ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh come on, Saito. I just wanted to mess around with you a bit," said Louise, innocently. _This is so out of character for her, _thought Saito to himself as he looked at her with an arced brow. Louise continued to look at Saito with an innocent look which melted Saito's heart and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Just don't do it again," said Saito before he kissed Louise, lightly.

"I love you, Saito," said Louise, lovingly, after they broke their kiss. She kissed Saito again and then they broke once more.

"Love you, too, Louise," said Saito before they kissed again. It seemed that today may have been a repeat of yesterday's make out session…or not.

"Saito! Come on we're gonna have a drink to celebrate!" shouted Guiche as he walked over. He walked around the corner of the building and found the two in the midst of a make out session. "Ah! I'm so sorry!"

Guiche blushed and began to leave before Louise called out.

"Wait! It's not what you think!" shouted Louise, thoroughly embarrassed.

"A-Are you sure?" asked Guiche, still flushed from seeing the two.

"Y-Yeah, anyways you said a drink?" said Saito, trying to distract Guiche.

"Ah, yes! We were going to drink in the warehouse to celebrate your and Louise's progress," said Guiche, the previous dilemma forgotten.

"Let's go, then," said Louise, also eager to forget the previous dilemma.

* * *

"My Lord, are you sure it's alright for you to inform the people about Stradinir's death?" asked Toriyama, curiously. He and Lord Ivarod were on their way to the balcony of the castle which overlooked the courtyard. Ivarod had called for the Valkyrie to come to the palace for an announcement.

"Why of course. I plan on using this dilemma to strengthen the resolve of the people so that we can finally begin the campaign," said Ivarod, a sly grin on his face. Toriyama paused as he processed the words and a grin formed on his face, as well.

"My Lord is quite devious, though that is probably why I have given you my loyalty," said Toriyama, slyly, as the two turned the corner, nearing the balcony.

"Hahaha, you praise me, but in truth if you had not informed me of Stradinir's disappearance I would have never known he had gone to the human's land," said Ivarod, cheerfully, obviously relishing in the murder he had committed.

"Lord Ivarod!"

"Our King!"

"Ah, seems we are already nearing the balcony. I can hear the cheers of your people," said Toriyama, his grin faded as his face grew serious. "Shall I wait inside so as not to draw attention?"

"No," said Ivarod, calmly, drawing a confused and surprised look from Toriyama. "The people know of my abilities as a Void Mage and I believe it is time for them to learn about my familiar."

Ivarod cracked a grin at Toriyama and it was returned. Before they walked out of the balcony, Toriyama stopped, causing Ivarod to stop as well.

"Thank you, my Lord, for allowing myself to be known and protected in this country," said Toriyama as he kneeled down in front of Ivarod. Ivarod smiled at him with a heartfelt smile and put a hand on his shoulder, causing Toriyama to look up at him.

"My child, you are like a son to me. I have raised you for many years and I am very proud of you. May you continue to serve me as you have until now," said Ivarod, happily. Toriyama's eyes became glassy at the heartfelt comment and he rubbed his eyes in embarrassment. "Now rise, and let us greet the people."

Toriyama nodded before he rose and the two walked outside. The light nearly blinded them both as they walked from the dim hallway into the bright sunlight. The two walked to the end of the balcony and a roar of cheers could be heard from down below. A ridiculous number of Valkyrie stood on the ground below, and some may believe it neared a million.

"Lord Ivarod!"

"Long live the king!"

Ivarod's smile faded and he put up a hand signifying silence. The crowd's cheers died down into silence as they, eagerly, prepared for their king's words. Ivarod attached a device to his neck which had a glowing half-sphere shape on a leather strap. He twisted it and looked out onto the crowd before taking a deep breath.

"My people!" shouted Ivarod, his voice booming to a level inconceivable of a normal person's voice. The device was some sort of amplifier that used wind magic to increase the volume of his voice. "I have called you all here for three reasons! One, is to announce the death of our greatest scholar and the brother of the king passed, Stradinir the Third!"

Gasps could be heard and the crowd began to gossip amongst themselves as to the cause of his death. Valkyrie could live to almost 300 years old and Stradinir had only been around 237.

"Now, you may be wondering what could have happened to him, and I will tell you! Stradinir was murdered! He was called by the humans who tricked him into thinking they had some valuable knowledge to exchange with him. He chose to ignore the laws about going to the human's realm and they murdered him, in cold blood, while he was there," said Ivarod. Anger began to erupt from the crowd, their hate for the humans growing larger than it had already been. "I have discovered this information due to the fact that my familiar found that Stradinir had gone missing. Yes, my familiar," Stradinir pointed to Toriyama. "He is a human who I found when he was a small child. His family was dead and he had a strong hate for people in his heart. Once I became a Void mage, I made him my familiar and he has assisted me in performing small scale attacks on the human's strongest."

The people's anger had diminished when Ivarod began to speak again and it spiked when they heard that Toriyama was a human. They were about to jump at the young man before Ivarod continued. By the end of the explanation, the Valkyrie were much calmer about Toriyama, some even respected him for what he had done.

"Now, my citizens! I have gone through two of my three topics. The attack the humans performed on one of the royal family was a heinous act. The third topic of this meeting is this: war! The humans have not only kept us from their lands for nearly seven thousand years, but now they have murdered one of the royal family. Their crimes shall not go unpunished! We will wipe out the humans and take the land that the Great Brimir had bestowed upon us prior to his death!"

A roar of cheers erupted from the crowd. The volume was enough to shatter your eardrums and Ivarod and Toriyama stood on the balcony with enormous grins.

"NOW MY CITIZENS! GO AND PREPARE FOR THE IMMINENT WAR!" shouted Ivarod over the crowds cheers.

"Soon it will all be mine!" said Ivarod to himself, Toriyama standing behind his with a devilish grin.

* * *

_**So? I was really happy with how the Ivarod part came out. I really wanted to catch the energy as they moved towards war.**_

_**Essentially, though, the war won't be happening for quite a few chapters as I have to build up some other things and tie up loose ends.**_

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter and please REVIEW so that I can fix any mistakes or add anything.**_

_**Anyways, until next time...byeee :D**_


End file.
